


Something Just Like This

by Helpbutton95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence Post Season 5, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Post Season 5, Romance, Slow Burn, background dansen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbutton95/pseuds/Helpbutton95
Summary: The Transmatter portal was supposed to be broken. It was supposed to be irreparable. Supergirl had done that for a reason. But when Lena Luthor is working late at the L-Corp Lab the last thing she expects is for it to activate. She expects even less for someone to step through, especially when that person is a small blonde haired child looking for her mommy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 739
Kudos: 1886





	1. Chapter 1

The lab is cool and silent. The only noise is the whir of machines running algorithms filling the large room. It's late, the sun has long since set over National City, the city lights blink high above. A raven haired woman is hunched over a lab table. The dark solitary air of the night gives her the peace to work unencumbered and undetected in her search to make wrongs right.

At one time, Lena Luthor would have enjoyed the peace, the silence and the stark neutrality that being in a lab gave her. But now, it held no comfort. Every faint mechanical hum or new announcements from the computer communicating to her that there was no activity to be found, riling her further. Driving her closer to her anger in her search for Lex who had vanished right after she had pulled Kara from the VR. They had found Brainy bleeding on the floor of the DEO, a pained explanation that Lex had escaped Leviathan. It had been a month since Lex had disappeared and taken Leviathan with him.

Now, she was scrambling searching for any sign, any clue, that could lead her to him. To stop him before he did any more damage or caused any further harm to innocent people. Lena had lost count of how long she had been writing algorithms for different cyphers that they had used as children, she had racked through every memory she had to find something, any small detail that could illuminate a trail. She was determined to prove her worth. She had broken down all her walls to regain Kara's tentative trust and now she was desperate to rebuild their relationship. Desperate to go back to the relationship like it had been of daily lunches or even a late night text checking in making sure they were both okay. It had been months but she was determined to have any relationship with Kara she could and to get back to the easy trusting way they used to be.

Hence why she was in her lab well past midnight running protocols and algorithms, something Kara had told her was highly unnecessary, because they could do it from the DEO. Only for Lena to remind her that Lex owned the DEO and that her lab was the safest place for it.

They had rebuilt the DEO a few weeks after Lex had left using it as a guise to the public that everything was fine. That it had been a freak gas explosion rather than a terraforming god.

After stabilising Brainy, Lena had taken her place in charge of LuthorCorp and the DEO, after all Lex was nowhere to be found so it fell to her as an equal partner. With her control in place, she renamed LuthorCorp and reinstated Alex as the DEO's Director. Desperate for them to gain the control over Lex they could under the pretence that everything was normal. And only using the Tower when necessary.

Lena had been deeply engrossed in a coded algorithm when it happened. The faint hum of processors is broken by a noise similar to water being sucked down a drain. Wind fills the lab as paper is blown violently across the room. Her hair whipping around her face. Lena turns wide eyed to find the long dormant portal that had lain in her lab for four years now activated. The same portal she created following the schematics Rhea had shown her prior to the Daxamite invasion. Kara had destroyed the main portal she had built with Rhea but the small prototype she had constructed herself had remained dormant ever since the dispersal of Lead into the atmosphere. Lena had asked Supergirl to destroy the prototype, just in case. it wasn't meant to be used, it was meant to be broken. Now it served as a reminder of her mistake.

Lena staggers back as she tries to process the whirring portal. It's unstable, she realises as the light flashes sharply, almost spluttering. The blue haze flickering in and out as it gains momentum.

She reacts quickly, desperate to shut it down before anything comes through. Racing to the panel frantically keying in countermeasures but the user on the other side, whoever they are, is faster. Outpacing her before she can even put up a firewall. Lena curses under her breath as the portal stabilizes for a moment, catching sight of the shadow of a figure on the other side. She changes strategy rapidly imputing the familiar kill code. She's on the verge of sending it when the portal shuts down. Her heavy breathing and racing heart filling her ears as relief washes through her.

It takes several moments before she registers the small sniffles that make her look around.

"M-Mommy?" A child's voice warbles, searching. "J-Jeju?" The voice cries out, and Lena stares wide eyed at the small child now standing in front of the portal behind the benches in the centre of the lab staring pleadingly at the portal, wishing it to reopen.

Someone had sent their child alone through the portal. A small blonde haired child bundled in a thick jacket was now standing in Lena Luthor's lab. Lena takes a hesitant step closer and the child turns to flinch back in surprise.

"Hi there," Lena greeted softly, stepping closer to the toddler and kneeling down to her height. Questions burn through Lena's mind: Who was she? Where had she come from? Who were her parents? How was she going to get back to where she had come from? The child turns, her lower lip trembling at the sight. Tears streaking her soft face.

"Mommy!" The girl cries as she runs across the floor, her small arms wrapping around Lena's neck before Lena can react causing her to rock back onto her heels at the force of the small body that burrows against her neck, ignoring as Lena stiffens in response. Lena pulls away, a frown etching over her features as she takes in watery green eyes.

"N-no," Lena stumbles with a shake of her head. "I'm not-"

The child suddenly, instinctually tightens her grip, pushing her little feet against the ground in a clear and silent demand for movement. Lena nods and without thinking, stands lifting the child into her arms. Propping the child on her hip like the women she's seen on those shows that Kara made her watch do. Lena stands trying the console again before she realises she needs both hands.

"Just give me a second," Lena pleads, setting her down, and the toddler stays close. "I'm going to try and get you back to your mommy, I promise," Lena tries to console. The little girl sniffles again staring wide green eyes up at Lena. The trembling lip and tears stained cheek are etched with a familiar frown.

"You are my Mommy." She says as though there was no mistake in this fact. Lena's heart quickens at the certainty of that statement. She is unnerved by the trusting eyes that stare up expectantly at her. Expectant of what Lena has no idea.

"N-No, sweetie, I'm not your Mommy but I'm going to get you back to her," Lena tries to reason. "Why don't we get that jacket off, huh?" Lena suggests gently and the little girl's hand is already reaching for her zipper. Lena watches as she fights with the zipper before she rubs frustratedly at her face, smearing blood across her cheek. Lena's jaw drops as she notices the blood staining the front of the child's thick jacket.

Lena curses under her breath and moves in closer as the little girl stares wide eyed up at her. Lena helps the best she can before it's off the small girl and Lena quickly deposits it on the surface as she checks her for injuries, she can do that Lena thinks, she can tell if a human even a small one has sustained any injuries. Lena's heart is hammering, she doesn't know how to look after a child, Let alone a toddler who appeared through a presumably broken portal calling her mommy. The little girl happily stands for her inspection and Lena marginally relaxes as she sees she's free of injuries.

"I'm fine," Lena reassures herself. She can do this, she can get this child back to her home.

"Mommy, you ok, you ok, Mommy," The toddler says, her voice high pitched at the end like a question, stepping close and Lena nods.

"I'm, ugh, I'm fine." Lena says, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"No hurt, Mommy?"

"N-no, I- I'm fine, just…" Lena takes a step back and tries to school her features as green eyes stare intently up at her. "Why don't you just wait here ok? I'm going to try and get you back," Lena explains, but the child moves in close and takes Lena's hand.

"I stay with you, Mommy. I help you, Mommy," the girl offers, waiting for Lena to move. Taking a steadying breath Lena moves across to the control panel and tries not to flinch as the child presses her body close, a small fist gripping her jeans, unwilling to stray too far from her, and quietly peers up on her toes trying to see what she's doing.

"What are you doing?" The small voice asks from beside her.

"I'm trying to reconfigure the portal's interface so I can find out exactly where it opened up from," She explains offhandedly. Lena barely feels the grip on her jeans loosen as she taps furiously on the control panel to find the input coordinates but there is no evidence of anything being input into the machine. In fact, there's barely evidence left that the portal had even opened. Whoever sent their child through had also scrubbed them from the system. As if it never happened.

"What does this do Mommy?" the small voice asks and Lena turns to see the little girl pointing to her lab table where her protocols on the tablet have been led.

"It's looking for someone," Lena says purposefully ignoring the fact she was being repeatedly referred to as 'Mommy'. The child must be disoriented from the portal, Lena justifies. Lena spends nearly ten minutes trying to find any evidence of where the little girl came from. Eventually, she sighs, abandoning her search Lena turns back to the girl who is looking around the lab with toddler-like curiosity.

Crouching down to the small girl's height, she asks. "Can you tell me your name?"

The little girl giggles at the question, rocking back on her heels, "You know my name, Mommy."

Lena feels her heart miss a beat at the green eyes staring back at her, "Sweetie I'm not-" The tightening of her chest makes her think about the delusion this child must have to think she could ever be a mother. Be anything more than the CEO of L-Corp or a Luthor but she can't bring herself to correct the child and decides the easiest way to get information would be to just play along.

"Well I've forgotten," Lena teases, scrunching her nose.

"Mommy, stop being silly," She giggles and Lena plasters a grin over her face.

"Nope, I've completely forgotten," Lena's heart is now racing. "Who is this human?" Lena asks and tries to ignore the nausea rising in her stomach. Thinking _This girl thinks I really am her mother._

"Mommy, it's me, it's Ellie," The little girl giggles holding Lena tightly.

"Oh, of course, it is," Lena lies and she stands. She has to do something. She watches as Ellie yawns widely.

"I want to go home, Mommy." She whines, rubbing tired eyes.

"I, um, I don't know," Lena stammers, she can't take this girl home. Lena turns back to the portal hammering the keyboard trying to troubleshoot the problem and return Ellie to where she belongs. Lena sighs heavily, her hopes destroyed, turning to look down at the little girl with tired green eyes that look back up at her with unconditional trust. Trust similar to that of which she was working to regain from Kara and the rest of the Superfriends. Picking up her phone she dials the only number she knows that can help.

* * *

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts, and come find me on[Tumblr. ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)** **Also, if you want more content such as early release Chapter 2 or Original Works support me from tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh God, thank you for everyone's response, it's been so awesome!**

**Just a quick note to say thank you to my Beta and SL Kassidy who have been helping me with this fic.**

**Anyway on with the show!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lena hates that Alex Danvers picks up on the third ring, some part of her hoping she could leave a message and go back to the impending dread filling her as the little girl watches videos on youtube. Lena wants to ask how she found her way out of the working protocols and into the internet so quickly but a voice on the phone pulls her attention.

"Danvers," A sleep laced voice answers.

"It's Lena," The CEO stammers uncertainty filling her. Alex might not even help her after everything that's happened. After all, the last time Alex asked for her help the world ended.

"What is it?" Alex asks, her tone clipped with barely concealed irritation. Lena's gut twists uncomfortably but she glances at Ellie, her resolve hardening.

"I, um, I have a situation of the extra normal in my lab and I didn't know who else to call," Lena admits shakily.

"I'll be there in twenty." The phone clicks off.

It's the longest twenty minutes of Lena's life as she cleans Ellie up, quickly wiping down the blood from her face and clothes the best she can, even if there still are remnants of it on her clothes and Lena's. She keeps Ellie occupied with her tablet watching an annoying video that the child sings quietly too. Going back to her task of trying to find any evidence of where the toddler came from. Sparing occasional glances at Ellie and wonders why her parents would send her through at all.

"This better be an emergency," Alex demands, as she walks into the lab, glowering at Lena.

"Awex!" Ellie shouts happily upon seeing Alex, as she runs, to embrace Alex tightly.

Lena looks on amused to find Alex standing stalk still, wide eyed in shock looking down at Ellie who is grinning up at her. She watches the older Danvers sister process the sight before her with a nod and a working jaw but no sound comes out and Lena can't help but be slightly humoured by the reaction.

"Ellie, why, ugh why don't you watch your video? Just while we talk," Lena suggests gently guiding the child back to the tablet. Alex looks from the child back to Lena, a frown etching over her features.

"You're covered in blood." Alex states gesturing to her shirt moving closer to inspect.

"It's not mine, it was on Ellie, she's fine, but well, she's the reason I called you," Lena explains as they both look back at Ellie.

Lena turns back to Alex who is still staring at Ellie, her mouth working before frowning at Lena and asking. "You called me about a kid?"

"Yes," Lena explains, trying to keep calm. "A child who came through a barely operational portal," Lena turns indicating to the large structure in the middle of her lab. "From an unknown location."

Lena's eyes watch as Alex's eyes widen. Lena nods as she types in search diagnostics and glances as Alex who is looking quizzically between Lena and Ellie. "I've been trying to send her back through but I can't get it to work."

Alex seems to pause for a moment before holding her hand up, "Hold on," She says with a deep frown. "She's a kid covered in blood," Alex says and Lena huffs.

"Yes, that's what I've been telling you-"

"No Lena, we shouldn't be sending her back to the place where she came through covered in blood," Alex argues quietly and it makes Lena pause. Lena watches as Alex thinks before shaking her head, running a hand through red locks.

"Why don't we head to the DEO, I can run the blood on the jacket, we can double check she's ok and maybe see who she is."

"Mommy, I'm sleepy," Ellie interrupts, rubbing her eyes as she makes her way over to both women looking up expectantly.

"She called you Mommy," Alex states dumbly and Lena nods looking a bit pinched and strained. She wasn't expecting the Director of the DEO to be this dense, even at 2am.

"She thinks I'm her mother and I might be freaking out a bit," Lena whispers shakily. Lena was more than freaking out a bit. She was freaking out on astronomical levels, she couldn't look after a child. She might break it, or at least mentally damage it. Ellie looks up at her with such trust that it makes Lena's stomach twist as she recalls looking up at Lillian the same way-

"Mommy up," The small girl orders, interrupting Lena's thoughts and raises her arms expectantly with a little jump. Slowly Lena picks Ellie up, who tucks herself into the crook of Lena's neck with a low sigh of contentment.

Alex packs everything for her and bags Ellie's jacket.

"Shall we?" Alex suggests and Lena nods.

Together they head out of the lab and make their way to the DEO in the back of Lena's town car. The driver barely blinks at the sight of Alex. He does a double take, however, at the child in his boss' arms.

The drive is mostly silent until Alex glances down, a small smile playing on the director's lips.

"She feels safe with you," Alex voices, making Lena look down to find Ellie fast asleep in her arms. Her small fist clutching Lena's shirt. Lena shifts uncomfortably as she realises that Alex is right, that she is comfortable, so comfortable that she's asleep in Lena's arms and unlike Lena's own childhood that's she filed away in a box, she looks happy, even after everything that's happened to her, Lena's memories begin to flood her mind. A pink backpack, a large bear that her father had given her to placate her tears. Ellie doesn't have any of that and yet she looks happy. Before Lena can lose herself to her thoughts she files it into another box.

At the DEO, they ride the elevator straight to the medbay where Alex immediately begins swabbing the blood stained jacket before preparing it for the mass spectrometer.

"I can help-" Lena begins as she moves to set Ellie down, who tightens her hold, and whimpers her objections at being let go.

"No Mommy," Ellie cries and Lena stiffens.

"You just sit there, I'll sort this," Alex offers, gesturing to the lab chair. Lena sighs, resigning herself to waiting.

"So the portal just opened up and she stepped through?" Alex asks after a moment of silence.

Lena nods in confirmation.

"What were you doing at the time?" Alex asks with belated scrutiny, her eyes going back to the sample in front of her.

"Looking for Lex," Lena says as she produces the tablet from her purse. "It's running a search for our childhood cyphers to unlock his location but I haven't found anything yet," Lena sighs. Ellie holds her hand out and Lena hands it over if it means she doesn't have to occupy the child.

"Mommy, play the fishes," Ellie requests, pointing to the screen in her lap and Lena fumbles.

"I'm sorry, Ellie I don't know-" Lena tries to dissuade but soft sniffles begin causing her pause. Wide green eyes and a pout that she's sure even Lillian Luthor would cave to are added and Lena sighs and manages to find a video of tropical fish on Youtube. With Ellie settled she turns to Alex, who is staring at Ellie with an unreadable gaze.

"You have to help me," Lena pleads quietly, staring desperately at Alex who jumps, pulling her attention from the tot.

"Help?" Alex squeaks.

"You want a child," Lena points out, wide eyed, gesturing up and down at the redhead.

"Yeah, my child, of my blood, from me, preferably," Alex huffs. "Besides she thinks you're her mom," Alex stated the obvious.

"I don't know anything about children."

"You're doing pretty good so far at it just now," Alex reassures, softly.

"It's been an hour," Lena deadpans. "There's still time."

Lena watches as Alex smiles softly at her, looking as though she is letting Lena figure it out. Sighing, she spares a glance down at the tot in her arms, who is surprisingly heavy, to find her eyes droopy, thumb in her mouth and a small hand clenching a lock of her raven hair. She looks cute, Lena can't deny it but that does not mean she can look after her, she didn't know the first thing about children. As she watches the little girl, engrossed in the swimming fishes, her mind drifts to her childhood before the Luthor's, how her mother managed to raise her alone. If she could do it alone then perhaps there is hope?

"I'm sure I can improve," Lena concedes quietly.

"We're going to get her back where she belongs, Lena, we just have to work out where she came from? And, If it's safe for her," Alex gives a small reassuring smile. Alex begins the mass spec and sighs, "Look, this is gonna take at least four hours to run, why don't we reconvene in the morning?"

Lena nods, "What should I do until then?" She asks and she knows its a stupid question.

"Well, it's nearly three am. I think you should get this kid to bed," Alex says, shoving her hand in her jacket pockets.

"I don't have anything for a child, Alex," Lena hisses.

"Relax." The older Danvers chuckles. "Look, she thinks you're her mom which means yours is the best place to take her. Take her back to your apartment for tonight. We can reconvene here tomorrow and make a plan to get her home." Alex suggests smiling at the half asleep tot in Lena's arms. "It's one night," Alex says, sympathetically, and Lena begrudgingly nods.

"One night," Lena emphasizes the point.

Joe, her driver, gives her an odd look as she appears with Ellie but doesn't question it. Something, he's learned after all these years working for her. She reminds herself to give him a raise as she walks into her apartment twenty minutes later. Ellie, who had been asleep for the entire duration of the drive, stirs as she opens the door to her apartment.

"Where are we, Mommy?" a sleep laced voice asks.

"We're at my home," Lena explains cautiously.

"This is not our house," Ellie mumbles into her shoulder.

"No, it's mine, it's, um, temporary," Lena says and Ellie seems to let it go and she sets the tot down.

Lena deposits her bag on the floor and watches as Ellie looks around the white apartment, and takes in the tot's appearance properly for the first time. Ellie has long blonde hair that falls down her back and is wearing a floral patterned top with red trousers and small Nike trainers. Watching as Ellie looks uncertainly about the apartment, and seeing the familiar way nervous fingers dance together causing an uncomfortable twist to her stomach. The tot walks around, testing the softness of the throw on the couch, the plushness of the rug. Lena slips from her heels and immediately turns to the kettle. As she makes some earl grey, that isn't nearly strong enough in comparison to what she actually wants, as she continues watching Ellie explore her living room from the corner of her eye. The inquisitive child stops at the bookcase and a small crinkle forms between her brows.

"Mommy, where are my books for bedtime?" Ellie asks, accusingly and Lena stops in confusion from her task. Trying to think of an excuse.

"They are at the other house. We can get more tomorrow." Lena suggests pathetically, truly hoping that it will become a needless promise. Ellie, however, seems to accept it and returns to the kitchen, a small hop in her step. Lena pours her tea and meets Ellie eyes who are staring expectantly up at her.

"I think it's time for bed," Lena admits to herself and Ellie gives a shake of her head.

"I'm not tired," Ellie protests with a yawn.

"I'm afraid it's even beyond my bedtime," Lena admits as she sets the mug down.

Ellie raises her arms and Lena begrudgingly lifts her. She hates how it makes the butterflies in her chest flutter, to feel this wanted by someone so small and vulnerable. Lena carries her to the guest bedroom across from her own and sets her down on the plush bed. Pyjamas Lena thinks to herself and how terribly unprepared she is for this entire ordeal. She grabs an old MIT t-shirt she has stashed in a drawer and returns to find Ellie struggling out of her t-shirt.

"Mommy! Help!" She squeals and Lena can't help the soft laugh that tumbles from her lips.

"Alright, alright just wait," Lena instructs and pulls the shirt back down to figure how to get the little girl out. With a small sound of discovery undoes the tiny button at the base of her neck before removing the offending item.

"Here, put this on," Lena offers, helping Ellie dress, eventually Ellie's stands drowning in Lena's t-shirt. Lena nods to herself in success.

"Is this ok?" Lena asks and Ellie giggles with a nod as she waves the long arms.

"Where is the night light, Mommy?" Ellie asks as Lena helps her into the large bed.

"Oh I don't have one," Lena begins but stops at the small crinkle forming between blonde brows. "But I can leave the light on in the hall and the door slightly open, and if you need me I'll be across the hall," Lena says, pointing to her own room, running a soothing hand over her hair waiting for the little girl's approval. Once she has it she moves to turn the main light out. Pulling her own bedroom door ajar, Lena begins to feel the panic begin to crawl over her skin.

She has a three year old across the hall that thinks she is her mother. Lena wasn't mother material, she couldn't keep a child alive, after all, she didn't have the best example to compare herself to. She had been so focused on bringing Lex to justice that she could barely keep herself alive let alone a child. Which was the prime objective of being a mother. Lena sighs to herself as she wipes the day's makeup from her face. She was busy trying to help save the world and not be a villain, she was alone with no help, she didn't need help to save the day but she might need help to deal with this unknown child. She was in no position to ask Kara and her friends for help but she had no other choice. She was singular, and she's not equipped to handle a child who calls her mommy from some unknown location. She didn't even know the first thing about her anyway, Lena ponders as she changes into pyjamas. Other than her name, was she even three? What did she like? Did she have allergies?

Lena was definitely going to kill Ellie. She needed help.

Lena gets halfway through her nightly routine before a small creak and sniffles pull her from her thoughts.

"Mommy?" Ellie calls, voice sad and warbling. "I had a bad dream," The tot whimpers from her place in the doorway of Lena's closet and feels her resolve cave at the sight.

"It's ok," Lena soothes, kneeling in front of her with a soft smile. "It's just a dream."

Memories of her early nights in the Luthor Manor filling her mind. How alone she felt and how scared she was.

"Sleep with you?" Ellie asks her eyes heavy and Lena's fairly sure she'll be asleep before she hits the bed. Lena nods as she scoops the tot into her arms, she's not heartless after all and feels the small body curl into her.

"In you go," she murmurs, an old phrase her mother used to use when tucking Lena into bed. For a moment she listens to the soft gentle snore and feels a flutter of something take root. Turning off the light she feels Ellie snuggling in closer, a small fist snaking up to her hair and slowly, her gut twisting at the familiarity and after only a few hours she feels herself becoming attached to the small human.

* * *

Lena always woke in the same position. Curled on her side facing away from the world and its troubles. This morning, however, Lena finds herself curled in close, a small body tucked under her chin, her arm draped protectively over a small back, as a lock of her hair is clenched in a tiny fist and her other arm numbed by the deadweight of the small body using it as a pillow. The previous evening comes flooding back to her as she nuzzles her chin against baby soft hair.

Glancing at the clock she's had four hours of fitful sleep. Sitting up she gently pries her hair from the small fist and glances at her phone, seeing the usual number of work emails that demand her attention.

Rising, looking down smiling softly at Ellie, before moving to get ready for her day. She showers and dresses as quickly as possible, making herself presentable in jeans and a shirt, and pulls her hair into a messy ponytail. She tries to ignore what the day might bring and the nerves that constrict in her stomach. She shakes it away moving back to the bed and chews her lip. Sitting on the edge she watches Ellie's sleeping form and sighs at the thoughts of where she came from flood her mind. Endless possibilities flash through her mind but before Lena lets her imagination run away with itself she has to deal with the small child in her bed.

"We have to get ready," Lena quietly instructs, running a soothing hand up Ellie's back and listens as she grumbles unhappily into the pillow. Ellie sits up, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she raises her hands to Lena, yawning big and wide

"Let's get you dressed," Lena says, lifting Ellie up who nods tiredly into her neck. They move back to the dresser where she set Ellie's clothes the night before. Putting Ellie down, Lena helps her to dress.

"These clothes are dirty, Mommy," Ellie fusses softly, looking down at her clothes, speckled here and there with blood.

"I know, but I don't have any extra clothes here. We can get new clothes later," Lena promises, lifting Ellie up to take her to the kitchen as she complains about her dirty clothes.

After some peanut butter toast and coffee, they make their way to the DEO.

"Mommy, I need my seat," Ellie informs her irritably when she sets her down again in the backseat.

"I know but I don't have one at the moment," Lena states as calmly and controlled as she can operating on 4 hours of sleep. "It's just a short ride like yesterday," Lena adds with a weary smile, leaving a pouting child in the backseat.

Lena drives them to the DEO thankful she wasn't pulled over. As soon as her engine is off, Ellie unbuckles herself and Lena becomes frantic as she fumbles with her own seat belt, her heart beating fifty miles an hour as she bursts out of the driver's seat, a mad rush to snatch Ellie's hand before she makes her way across the car park. She breathes a sigh of relief as her hand wraps securely around the toddler's fist, dragging her back to the car. Her body feeling lethargic after the sudden terrifying adrenaline rush.

"Don't ever do that again." Lena says far more stern than she means. Nerves just barely kept from fraying. "I'm sorry," Lena apologises quickly, pulling Ellie in close as the child sniffles. "You scared me and that's not okay."

"I'm sorry Mommy," the little girl replies in a tiny remorseful voice.

"Thank you," Lena says without thinking. Taking a moment to pat Ellie down and compose herself, she holds out her hand that Ellie, with a watery smile, takes. In a moment the harsh words are forgotten and Lena finds herself being dragged across the parking lot, Ellie clearly knows where she is. Lena doesn't let this new information settle in before she stuffs it away.

Stepping into the lobby, they are met by Alex who is standing with her civilian clothes of black jeans and a leather jacket. A small smile tugs at her lips at the sight of them

"You doing okay?" Alex asks as soon as she sees Lena.

"Just… I- It's fine. Everything's fine," Lena says, as her heart finally settles down. Still coming to grips with everything going on and how she is slowly becoming okay with being called mommy from a child that was far too attached to her for her own sanity. "Has there been any news?"

"Nothing I'm afraid, I just got here but we'll sort this, I promise," Alex tries to reassure her. Alex leads them through the DEO and into the Medbay with a silent acknowledgement to working agents. Brainy turns at the sight of them, a look of confusion passing over his face before Alex shuts the lab door.

"Ok," Alex breathes as Lena sets Ellie on the med-bed. "I'm going to run some tests, see if I can find a DNA match in the database," Alex explains and Lena nods as she sits beside the tot who is happily looking around.

"Hi Ellie," Alex greets pulling her stool close to the bed and Ellie giggles at her. Alex sends a questioning glance to Lena before asking, "What?"

"Your clothes are funny, Auntie Alex," Ellie giggles pointing to the leather jacket Alex wears and Lena feels a punch in her gut. _Auntie?_

"You called me Auntie," Alex states dumbly and Ellie giggles at the apparent ridiculousness of the question.

"Alex," Lena chides quietly, they didn't have time for Alex to get off track.

"Right, course," Alex jumps, returning to her thought process. "Ellie, I need to run some tests ok?" Alex explains carefully waiting for Ellie to nod.

Alex begins by producing a cheek swab and smiling at Ellie. "I need to swab the inside of your cheek ok?" Alex explains. "Just here," Alex indicates pointing to the area in her own mouth. "So I need you to open, super wide like this," Alex says, making her mouth comically wide and Ellie's laughing at the sight. Lena watches barely able to contain her own disproportionate slightly hysterical laughter that wants to bubble up from within because of the situation she's in. Ellie eventually lets Alex through small giggles and Alex sets the swab up for a DNA test. She then takes Ellie's blood pressure, tests her eyes and Lena has to laugh at how easy Alex makes it seem. How easily she can get Ellie to corporate. That is until she produces a syringe for blood work.

"No, no needles," Ellie protests, loudly.

"Alex just needs to run some blood," Lena tries to reason.

"No, Mommy, no," Ellie screams and Lena feels her heartbreak, she didn't like needles either as a child. Lena knows it's the irrational part of growing up, something you were meant to grow out of, however, it was something she had long hated the very prospect of.

"What if Mommy goes first?" Alex offers and that makes the tot go still, looking at Alex like she is being tricked. Lena frowns as well, she didn't agree to play pin cushion. When Alex sends her a pleading look, she grits her teeth and nods rolling her sleeve up.

"Right, of course, I'll go it first," Lena agrees brightly while she glares daggers at Alex as she gently pricks Lena's skin who looks pointedly away from the needle and smiles softly at Ellie. Small green eyes narrow at Alex, not completely convinced this wasn't still a setup.

"There," Alex intones jovially, trying to get Ellie to join along. "Mommy's all done," Alex announces, turning to Ellie and pressing cotton wool to Lena's joint before placing a bandaid on the small wound.

"Mommy, did it hurt?" Ellie asks, poking at the bandaid on Lena's arm.

"Only a little," Lena reassures. Ellie pauses, resting her hand on Lena's arm and looking up at her critically, as Lena plasters a soft controlled smile on her face, making sure to soften her eyes. "It's fine, I promise," Lena murmurs.

Ellie gives a small nod before giving Alex her arm. Alex sends a reassuring smile to Lena before she attempts to take the blood. Before Alex begins, their attention is pulled with the familiar whoosh as the door slides open.

"Hey Alex, I need you to run a sample on this-"

"Jeju!"

* * *

**As always let me know your thoughts and opinions.**

**If you want to support me or want to check out my Original Work, feel free to have a look to find the links on my[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95). I will also be doing a [podcast with AyakaSpencer](https://ayakaspencer.wordpress.com/) where we will go over some of the chapters of this fic near the end of the month if anyone is interested or has any questions please ask below or on Tumblr. **

**Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeju! You're back!" Ellie screams and Kara visibly freezes. Blue eyes are thrown wide as Kara watches as the little girl scrambles from the bed and throws herself into Kara's arms. Her own outstretched without an ounce of hesitation. Kara's natural reflexes kick in, catching Ellie, there's a faint crunch of glass before Kara's bringing the child close, only to quickly angle the small giggling body away from her, neck straining to look at Alex and Lena, an expression of confused desperation on her face.

"Who- are… Um… What's going-" Kara stutters, starting to look slightly pale.

Lena's brow furrows at the sight of Kara's reticence. She's Supergirl after all, and Supergirl loves all, but she's looking like Ellie's the biggest oddity she's ever seen. Lena glances at Alex whose eyes have widened comically, the redhead's jaw has dropped practically to the floor. And Lena's brain is rapidly trying to process what the title may mean.

"We fly, Jeju," Ellie states with an excited grin holding her arms out to the side.

"What?" Kara squeaks. Looking around like she is being watched or this was a joke.

"Make Mommy laugh, Jeju," Ellie orders, looking confused, leaning back and looking at Lena for reassurance.

"Wh-" Kara stammers, whipping her head towards Lena. "N-No," Kara says distraught, setting Ellie down before looking at Lena. "You're her...?" Kara pants quickly, pointing to Lena.

"Mommy," Ellie says, her voice warbly, turning to run to Lena clutching at her legs. "Why isn't Jeju, flying with me?" The little girl asks burying her face against Lena's thigh, sniffling.

Lena watches the dust from the sample that had been in Kara's hand fall to the floor. Blue eyes blinking trying to process the reactions from both Lena and Alex as the Kryptonian stumbles back. Kara's shoulders begin to tighten against her neck watching as her back hits the glass wall with a dull thud.

"Ellie," Lena begins but then Kara is sliding down the wall, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Kara!" Both Lena and Alex shout as Alex rushes to Kara's side to check on Kara, while Lena stands holding Ellie's shoulder reassuringly. Alex checks Kara's vitals before expelling a dry chuckle.

"She's fainted," Alex explains before signalling two med officers to come and help her get Kara onto a bed. Lena rolls her eyes at Kara's reaction.

"Hey, it's ok," Lena intones soothingly, kneeling down to Ellie's height. Her arms suddenly full of a toddler, small arms wrapping around her neck, and crying fully into her shoulder.

"Why Jeju act like that?" Ellie asks.

"Oh, it's just… Um," Lena sighs, picking Ellie up and moving them to a chair, settling the little girl on her hips. "She's just playing," Lena whispers as she feels Ellie burrow into her chest. Rubbing a soothing hand up and down Ellie back and glares at Alex over the tots head.

"What the hell does Jeju mean?" Lena hisses at Alex, who looks her over for a long moment, her eyes lingering on Ellie before shaking her head.

"I think it's better coming from Kara," Alex admits with an apologetic smile.

"Alex," Lena protests but Alex cuts her off.

"Lena, we should wait for Kara," Her voice leaving no room for argument. Lena scowls her set jaw before refocusing on Ellie by producing a tablet from her purse and sets it up for Ellie, who's now curled in her lap, head resting on her chest, tucked under Lena's chin. Lena unconsciously runs her fingers through the ends of the little girl's hair, lost in her thoughts. Slowly she feels Ellies relax, becoming heavier in her arms. Looking down she finds Ellie's asleep in her lap.

She catches Alex watching her a couple of times. "If you take a photo, it'll last longer," Lena says with an arched brow.

"Sorry," Alex quickly apologises. "She just… She looks a lot like you. Except you know… the hair."

Lena feels her eyes soften at the thought of being part of a family niggle at the back of her brain. Looking down at Ellie, slowly accepting the resemblance of the curl of the little girl's nose. So similar to her own in photographs of herself as a child. Thinking now of dimples when Ellie laughs and her startling green eyes. The same shade of green that stares back at her from her mirror every morning. But she can't get attached Lena reminds herself bitterly.

"Did you find anything from the blood yesterday?" Lena asks, distracting herself from the small child in her arms.

Alex shakes her head, "It's still running, unfortunately."

Lena nods, returning her attention to her work. A groan from the bed makes them lookup.

"Easy," Alex orders as Kara sits up rubbing her head as she blinks slowly.

"What happened?" Kara asks quietly.

"You fainted," Alex deadpans and Kara glares before turning to Lena. Lena watches blue eyes lock onto the sleeping child in her lap. Her eyes searching for something Lena can't quite place.

It's several moments before Kara asks, "Where did she come from?" Lena's surprised at how cold and emotionless Kara's tone is, her face blank.

"She came through the prototype portal in Lena's lab last night. The one she built with Rhea before..." Alex trails off.

"So, she's a Daxamite?" Kara asks with a small frown but Alex sends her a silent look of disapproval.

"My memory of Daxam and Kryptonian language is hazy but I'm 90% sure Jeju isn't in the Daxamite vocabulary," Alex says, sending a narrow eyed look to Kara. Kara looks pointedly away from her sister as blue eyes land on Lena's own.

"So she turned up and then…" Kara waves her hand asking silently for someone to fill in the gaps.

"She thinks Lena is her mom," Alex explains uncomfortably, when Lena doesn't look to be ready to talk, and Kara frowns deeply between the two.

"And I'm her Jeju?" Kara scoffs in disbelief, shaking her head as she starts to pace, small cracks forming on the floor where she spins.

"Maybe you are," Alex says carefully, shrugging at Kara's narrowed look of disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kara snaps and Lena feels her frustration growing as they talk about things she isn't being included in.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Lena blurts suddenly, jostling Ellie who whimpers as she wakes.

"Mommy don't shout," Ellie whines as she sits up rubbing tired eyes.

"Sorry," Lena apologises softly and Kara looks away apologetically.

"I'm going to leave you guys to talk," Alex offers considerately, but both Kara and Lena can see the mighty Director of the DEO is trying to escape the uncomfortable conversation. "Hey, Ellie, why don't we see if we can find you a snack huh?" Alex asks, holding her hand out to Ellie who happily jumps from Lena's lap and runs from the room, trailing a startled Alex behind her.

As soon as the medical doors are shut Lena stands walking close to Kara whose hands start fidgeting as her eyes shift quickly as she thinks.

"Well, Ellie seems to know her way around," Lena jokes quietly. Kara looks up at her, lips pursed and face unreadable before she gives a small shake of her head. Kara crosses her arms standing tall with a heavy sigh.

"What do we need to talk about, Kara?" Lena prompts softly sitting on the bed.

"It's… It's complicated," Kara begins, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Kara, can we make a promise to one another?" Lena asks quietly watching as Kara paces. "Can we agree not to lie to each other, after everything that we've gone through as friends I think we should just be honest and transparent from now on, maybe save ourselves more pain and potentially try to rebuild the trust we... " Lena trails off looking hopefully at her.

Kara's jaw works in the same way it does when she's faced with a large moral dilemma. Eventually, she nods standing taller.

"Jeju is a term on Krypton that was used for mother," Kara explains, rigidly. Lena's stomach drops as the air escapes from her lungs. Ellie thought Kara was her mother. She thought Lena was her mother. Lena didn't think of the science, as her mind fill's with the suppressed happy images of herself and Kara on a lazy Sunday making pancakes or lovingly curled up together watching television. A desire her heart has longed to be a reality. But why would Kara ever want that with her? So, she tucks it away into its box.

"H-How?" Lena asks, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know," Kara says, slowly looking down shaking her head. "We don't have proof of who she even is or if she is ours. For all, we know this could be Lex. "

"From my time with Lex, and from what I was able to learn, I don't think Lex has access to the tech to do this. Besides, this doesn't exactly seem like his MO. After all, isn't he more genocide than propagation? And, Lex wouldn't miss a chance to rub this in my face if it was him," Lena explains and Kara nods.

"We'll find out who she is Lena, we just have to get some answers and if that means we have to make her comfortable to tell us then that's what we'll have to do," Kara says, sounding far more sure than she currently looked.

Lena nods with a small smile, "All right, what do we do?"

"Let's talk to Alex and see if any of the tests she ran have come back," Kara suggests simply. Her eyes shift and focus in on something behind Lena. She turns and softens at the sight of Ellie in Alex's arms. A grin forming over her small face, arms outstretched holding the small plane in triumph. Lena walks from the med bay looking out onto the grinning face of the incoming three year old.

"Mommy look!" Ellie squeals wriggling from Alex's grasp and running to Lena's legs.

"Auntie Alex found me a toy and then we flys around like Jeju," Ellie grins and Lena nods.

"That's excellent." Lena breathes her heart hammering in her chest at the possibility that Ellie could fly at all. "It looked fun flying?" Lena smiles as she lifts Ellie up and carries her to the medical bed. The toddler nods excitedly as she shows Lena the plane.

"Ok, Ellie, we're going to play a game ok?" Alex prompts once everyone is seated. Lena and Alex sit on the respective stools as Kara stands protectively near the doorway. Ellie nods, spinning the propeller of the plane. "It's a matching game, do you like matching games?"

"Yes!" the little girl squeals, putting the plane on the bed, focusing on Alex.

"Okay. You know my name is Alex," Ellie nods. "But it's short for Alexandra. So Alex is short for Alexandra… What is Ellie short for?"

Ellie sits, frowning and placing her hands on her hips looking down. "Eliza," she finally says, looking back up a big smile of triumph on her face.

"Very good," Alex says in an odd mix of pride and anxiety. Lena looks back at Kara, who has paled slightly.

"Okay, good," Alex continues. "Now, My full name is Alexandra Mabel Danvers. Do you have a full name?"

Lena turns to Kara mouthing, 'Mabel?' but the Kryptonian merely shakes her head, an explanation for another time.

Again the little girl pauses, closing her eyes and scrunching her entire body. "Eliza Keilan Danvers-Luthor," she says, slowly pacing each word out as it comes to her.

"Keilan?" Lena says, clenching her jaw, making the muscles pop. "Do you mean Keiran?"

"Yeah!" Ellie perks up. "Eliza Keilan Danvers-Luthor."

"Wow, Ellie, you are doing amazing kiddo," Alex exclaims, causing the little girl's smile to widen further. "Now Ellie," Alex begins, turning towards Lena. "Do you know Mommy's full name?"

"Mommy's full name?" Ellie says softly, hands on her hips again. "Lena Lootor," Ellie responds, reaching out to Lena for her to hold her and whimpering slightly when Lena looks at her without moving. "Mommy?" Ellie pleads and Lena reaches out to pick up the little girl, who starts playing with her hair.

"You're doing so well, Ellie! Now, what about Jeju's full name?" Alex asks quietly and she can feel both Kara and Lena watching her carefully.

Ellie giggles before asking, "Her secret name or real name?"

"Jeju, has two names?" Alex says looking surprised at Kara whose face looks somewhat pinched. Thankfully Ellie is more focused on her and doesn't notice.

"Uh-huh," Ellies intone looking adorably solemn and leaning in close as though to convey a secret. But comes out as a loud whisper that everyone can hear. "Superwomans, is Jeju's secret name. But I'm only allowed to say that here."

"That's so good Ellie," Alex praises trying to get her heart to not beat out of her chest as Lena glances over her shoulder at Kara who is frowning deeply with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Ellie," Kara begins softly, coming quickly forward, brows furrowed as she crouches down to Ellie's height. "What were you doing before you ended up in the lab last night?"

Ellie looks away, wiggling in close playing with the tail rudder. "Running," she mutters.

"Running? Running from who?" Kara asks her voice sharp with urgency.

Ellie's pout deepens, crinkling her brow further. And Lena can feel the child start to stiffen in her arms.

"The bad peoples." Ellie whispers as she clutches the plane.

"What bad people?" Kara asks in quick succession while Ellie shifts, refusing to meet Kara's eyes.

"Kara," Alex warns, her voice low as she reaches for her sister.

With some effort, Kara works to calm down. Breathing in slowly. Trying to offer a reassuring smile to Ellie. Who smiles sad and small in return.

"The bad people, they were chasing us," Ellie looks back to Lena, green eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"It's ok, Ellie," Lena soothes, squeezing Ellie softly and offering a small smile. Ellie's breathing picks up as she looks back to Kara.

"What happened with the bad people Ellie?" Alex asks softly before Kara can continue, whose face is still unconsciously furrowed and pinched.

"I don't know, Mommy and me were running," Ellie explains, her hands fidgeting, glancing at Kara's frown.

"Running from the bad people?" Alex prompts and Ellie nods grasping Lena's blouse.

"What did Mommy say before you came to the lab? Did she say who they were?" Kara asks, trying to force her strained voice to sound calm, but not succeeding.

"She said I had to be brave, like you always say," Ellie blurts, her small chest heaving, batting Lena's hand away that had been rubbing a soothing hand up her back. "And-And then M-Mommy said- the shiny light, that, that, had to go, she would be-" Ellie stutters in a rush.

"Hey, hey it's ok," Alex says, softening her voice to speak in calming tones smiling kindly. "You did so well."

"You've done so well," Lena seconds, gently caressing Ellie's cheek swiping at tears before Ellie curls into Lena's chest, as sobs erupt from her.

"I think that's our cue to take a break," Alex says, sitting back, sighing with a pained smile as she watches the little girl cry in Lena's arms. "I'll go see if the test results are back," Alex says, retreating from the room.

"Hey Ellie," Kara says, trying to pull the tots' attention back to her. Ellie sniffles barely looking at Kara. "I'm sorry for shouting," Kara mutters, her own hands fidgeting. "I got carried away. I just wanted to make sure I understood everything," Kara says quietly.

"Why?" Ellie asks, sniffling, quietly.

Kara sighs, "Well," Kara begins, chewing her lower lip. "The thought that someone might want to hurt you or your Mommy makes me scared," Kara explains softly.

"I'm sad, I don't like that?"

"I know," Kara says, her eyes getting watering. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to do that again."

"Pwomise?" Ellie says, holding out her pinky finger.

Kara looks at it, a part of her still unwilling to accept what is going on, but as those green eyes look up at her pleading, she knows she isn't being fair to Ellie, and so slowly, thoughtfully she locks her pinky with the little girls and says. "I promise."

Ellie sniffles, lifting her arms expectantly. Kara chews her lip and glances at Lena who raises a single challenging brow. "Come on,"' Kara says, lifting Ellie gently and letting the girl squeeze her tightly burrowing into her neck. Kara releases the breath she doesn't know she's holding as she wraps her arms loosely around her. Kara glances up at Lena who gives an encouraging smile before Kara sits pulling Ellie into her lap.

"I really am sorry El," Kara whispers quietly and Ellie nods. "You know it's ok to get scared?" Kara asks quietly and Ellie nods.

"Mommy, says she gets scared sometimes and it's ok, as long as you're not mean to peoples," Ellie repeats and Kara nods, rubbing her back softly.

"You know, when I-um- Jeju used to get scared I would go into the woods and run really fast because I just needed to move. Dirt would fly everywhere as I moved," Kara explains, gesturing out making hand movements that burst out randomly. "I have a game on my phone, do you want to play it with me?"

"Okay," Ellie says looking hopefully in Kara's eyes.

Kara nods, producing her phone and pulling up a game she recently downloaded. "You know, this game is pretty cool?" Kara explains, soon showing Ellie how to hit the hamsters on the head. Ellie squeals after hitting the first hamster becoming fully engrossed in the game. Kara watches the familiar crinkle form on Ellie's face as the little girl focuses on the game. Kara's heart beats faster at the way Ellie's tongue sticks out slightly in concentration. Kara glances up after a short while to find Lena looking at her curiously. A teasing smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You know, none of this proves she's ours," Kara states quietly so only Lena can hear.

"The evidence is mounting against that argument," Lena mutters as she flicks the propeller of the plane now in her hand. "What are we going to do with her?" Lena asks softly.

"We should try and get her home to her parents," Kara says, stating the obvious and Lena wants to roll her eyes at the redundancy of the heroic outburst.

"That's on the list," Lena says. "But not the priority, she came through the portal covered in blood. We don't know if it is safe for her to return."

"It just doesn't feel right," Kara says quietly leaning back on her hands on the floor "A kid covered in blood, that looks sort of like us..."

"I get that, Kara, but what could this be?" Lena asks quietly. "Alternate reality?"

"Maybe, but it's a quantum field generator, it's not designed to create a breach like that," Kara murmurs thoughtfully.

"What other options are there?" Lena asks and Kara deflates.

"Without knowing more, so many. Fifth Dimension beings, clones, this could be a ploy by any of the bad guys," Kara rattles off glancing down at Ellie who is leaning heavily into her.

"Hey Ellie," Kara begins softly, gaining the toddler's attention. "Was um, was someone hurt last night?" Kara asks gently.

Ellie looks away from Kara to Lena, frowning in confusion.

"It's ok, Ellie," Lena says encouragingly, and Ellie looks back to Kara before looking down at her hands, the crinkle forming deeper between her brows, lips pursed. "Mommy," She mutters reluctantly.

"Mommy was hurt?" Kara confirms and Ellie gives a small nod her lower lip beginning to tremble. "Do you know who hurt Mommy?" Kara asks and Ellie's moves suddenly clamouring close to Lena.

"It's ok," Lena soothes, her voice wavering as Ellie lifts her blouse, inadvertently exposing pale skin. Lena tries to hide her blush as she glances up at Kara whose eyes are wide and as soon and their eyes meet blue eyes dart away. Lena ignores it and focusses back on Ellie, as the little girl places a hand on her exposed skin, Lena flinches before quickly recovering, by placing her hand over Ellie's. "See I'm ok?"

Ellie nods looking a moment longer before smiling happily up at her. "Come on," Lena says lifting Ellie up and laying with her on the bed, something her mother used to do with her, as the little girl yawns rubbing her eyes.

She can feel blue eyes watching her as she rubs Ellie's back, slowly green eyes flutter shut as the toddler is lulled to sleep. Lena glances over her shoulder meeting Kara's eyes. Gone is the stoic face and in its place is a soft smile tugging at the corner of the Kryptonians lips. Kara opens her mouth to say something only to be cut off as the door slides open.

Walking back into the room, "So Brainy and I have the results," Alex announces, loudly before Kara stands shushing her pointing to the sleeping child. "Sorry," she breathes, apologetically. "Let's take this outside," Alex says pointing to the corridor where Brainy waits.

Lena shifts carefully away from Ellie, fixing her blouse as she stands to follow. Alex leads them from the room and Kara and Lena share a preemptive look before the door shuts behind them.

"I have the genetic results of the small human you asked for," Brainy steps up beside them, hands clasped behind his back.

"And what did the result show?" Lena asks cautiously.

"The child possesses exactly 23 chromosomic pairs that are standard in most humans, as well as the standard XX genome characterising her as a female in the human species. Interestingly enough her chromosome pairs do differ from the average human," Brainy explains with a tight smile.

"Meaning?" Kara prompts.

"The child is a genetically crossed hybrid," Brainy begins. "An exact 50% split of human and alien DNA."

"What alien?" Lena asks with a small frown.

"Kryptonian," Brainy confirms, looking between them. "I'm sorry, I thought that was implied."

"How certain are those statistics?" Kara asks. Her voice is hard and void of emotion.

"100%," Brainy recites with a nod.

"But it was a swab, there's a 70% chance of accuracy rate unless backed up by blood and Alex couldn't get any," Lena argues.

"That is true but with my high intellect, I have calibrated the mass spectrometer to operate at a higher than average functionality, therefore, giving an accuracy of 100%," Brainy explains.

"So what are you trying to say?" Kara asks, a scowl forming over her features.

"Forgive me, for being vague," Brainy apologises. "She is the biological offspring of Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor."

* * *

***Peers trepidly around the corner***

**You done? Did you enjoy it?**

**Either way, tell me your feelings below!**

**If you're enjoying Something Just Like This and want to come shout at me on Tumblr or get weekly gif previews, join me[Here. ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)**

**You can also witness AyakaSpencer and I discuss the chapters on her podcast[here.](https://ayakaspencer.wordpress.com/)**

**Also if you have any questions or topics directed at this fic or my writing in general that I can answer without spoiling the plot of SMJLT feel free to ask below or message me on Tumblr and Ayaka and I will talk on her podcast about it that will be put up at the end of the month.**

**Anyway... That's my short promotional chat done, until next week folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_ "So what are you trying to say?" Kara asks, a scowl forming over her features.  _

__

_ "Forgive me, for being vague," Brainy apologises. "She is the biological offspring of Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor."  _

* * *

The confirmation causes both Kara and Lena to go still. Then Kara begins to pace, as black dots begin to dance before Lena’s field of vision as she tries to calm her now frantically beating heart. 

Ellie is her biological child that she’s never had. That she never imagined she would have. She’s a mother.  _ She’s _ Ellie’s mother. A daughter she shares with her best friend who looks ready to laser vision Brainy to the floor. Her mind goes to Lex, how he had tried to do something like this before, with Superman. Was this another ploy? But Ellie has memories, memories that are confirmed by blood. 

"Is that 100% accurate?" Alex asks in disbelief, a tremor in her voice. 

Lena stares up at the ceiling as she tries to regulate her ragged breathing. 

"Oh no," Brainy says, suddenly, his brow knitting tightly, his hand flicking out resting on his head. It makes Kara stop her pacing, looking at the Coluan with equally tight knit brows as Lena looks over at him. "Oh no, no," Brainy says, hysterically his eyes wide and wild looking around as though he’d lost something. 

"Brainy, what is it?" Kara asks, rushing to the Coluan’s side. 

"The um," He rolls his neck in irritations, shifting his shoulder as though trying to find a comfortable position and frowning deeply. "The future has changed," he states, looking up at them in shock. 

"How has it changed?" Alex asks, concern lacing her voice. 

"My memories aren't, no they're disappearing," Brainy explains. "I have to contact the Legion," Brainy announces. “Something is very… wrong.” He turns and retreats away from the main atrium of the DEO. 

"Brainy?!" Alex calls after him. 

"I'll be back," He shouts as he disappears around the corner. 

“Mommy?” A small voice calls. Lena and Kara turn to see Ellie standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “You left me?”

“Sorry, Ellie, Alex just had something she wanted us to know and we didn’t want to wake you,” Lena explains as she leads the toddler back into the room.

Lena watches Kara hesitantly from the glass room as Kara paces along the corridor. Alex attempting to reason with her. Lena watches the Kryptonian move across the room as she tries to rationalise her own mind. Kara’s Ellie's mother. Kara who had lied to her for years. Their friendship pushed to its breaking point after Lena’s own downward spiral. Kara who thought she was a villain not nine months ago, who had reluctantly let Lena back into her life, only to be burdened with this new development between them.

Lena jumps at the feeling of a small hand in her own. She looks down to Ellie who watches her with wide trusting eyes. The trusting eyes that stare up at her and Lena feels her heart skip as she realises how alone this little girl is. Alone in a world that isn’t the one she left. Lena gives Ellie a small smile as she sees the parallel in her mind. How alone she was when she came to the Luthors, how foreign it had all been to her. She squeezes Ellie’s hand as she decides that if Ellie is going to need anyone, it would be her. Lena’s her mother biologically at least, and Lena knows she can’t leave a child alone in an unknown world.

  
  


Kara's strides are long as she paces causing the soles of her boots to fall heavily upon the concrete floor. She can feel Alex watching as she spirals at the realizations settling in her belly, her breathing rapid as she tries to control the panic that is brewing.

“You’re not alone, Kara,” Alex reminds her sister kindly, lightly gripping Kara’s forearm.

“I have a child, Alex,” Kara huffs without looking up. 

“Yes.” 

“A child with… With Lena.” 

“Yeah. Kara listen,” Alex starts coming around to face Kara properly so that her sister will look at her. “Your relationship with Lena has always been complicated, so many things have been between you, secrets and walls. But now you have this little girl who needs both of you to be there for  _ her _ . So you don’t have to do this alone. You have me and if you talk to her, you can be there  _ with _ Lena.” 

“Where do I start?” Kara asks, watery eyes pleading with her big sister. 

“Well, we’re going to help Ellie get back to wherever it is she came from,” Alex says, with a sense of sureness that comforts Kara. “But first, you're going to help Lena cope and not leave her to freak out by herself,” Alex states and Kara nods shakily. “ _ Ellie _ , believes you are both her parents, so do what  _ you _ need to for Ellie.” 

“But I’m freaking out, Alex,” Kara states the obvious and Alex rests her head against Kara’s. “I have a kid.” 

“It’s okay to feel this way, most new parents do, but while freaking out you also need to put on your big girl bra and do what you have to do. This is only temporary, the future isn’t fixed,” Alex explains and Kara chuckles softly before taking a shaky breath. “Be who Ellie needs, at least until we can get her to the right place with the right family.” 

“Right, I can do that,” Kara says more to herself than her sister. “But Alex I don’t know how to be a mom.” 

“And you think Lena Luthor does?” Alex asks, sarcastically. “Come on Kara, you helped re-birth the universe, you’re Supergirl, looking after a little kid is going to be fine,” Alex says, smiling playfully at her sister. 

“Director Danvers,” An agent interrupts. “The test results you ran last night have finished, we’ve also gathered the evidence for you to examine.”

“Come on, Jeju,” Alex jokes, leading Kara into the med bay with an eye roll from the Kryptonian.

Ellie is sitting on Lena’s lap as she plays with a leaping guinea pig game, Lena must have downloaded, on the tablet in front of her while Lena is on the phone. 

“Yes, no that’s fine. I need you to cancel the remainder of my meetings for the day. I have some personal matters to take care of,” Lena instructs over the phone. Lena ends the call as Ellie turns with a wide grin on her face. 

“Look, Mommy, I got a high score.,” Ellie announced triumphantly. 

“That looks great,” Lena grins back and Kara’s heart twists at how at ease with each other they look. Where Ellie is contentedly attached to Lena, she's wary of Kara. She strives to show Lena her accomplishments and it makes Kara’s gut wrench as she realises it's because of her own actions, her own drive to get answers from her that has resulted in the distance between them. 

“Ok, so here’s the inventory of the evidence from last night,” Alex says, handing them to Lena to look at while she moves on to the evidence bag. Pulling the jacket out to begin examining it. “One jacket,” Alex says, softly more for herself than for anyone. Reaching into the left side pocket bringing forth a folded blood stained paper and a golden chain. 

“Kara,” Alex calls tentatively, pulling her sister’s attention from Lena and Ellie. The Kryptonian turns freezing at the sight of the golden necklace. 

“Where was that?” Kara asks firmly and a bit too loud. 

“In her pocket.” 

“What is it?’,” Lena asks, setting Ellie down to play with her game.

“It's, um, my necklace, the one my mother gave me,” Kara explains, taking it from Alex.

“Where is yours now?” Alex asks quickly and Kara frowns.

“Here,” Kara says as she produces the necklace from under her supersuit, her lips drawn in a thin line. 

“What is this?” Lena wonders aloud, distracting them from Kara’s brooding to look at the paper. Her brow furrows in confusion as she unfolds the paper, revealing a message and a small photograph. “It’s some random date,” Lena says, handing it to Kara. “Ten years from now.” Frowning, she makes a mental note for another question that needs answering. 

She looks down at the small photo, the kind that is part of a set from a photobooth strip. The edges are weathered along the top and bottom. It is Ellie grinning a toothy grin at the camera as Lena and Kara sit on either side of her. Lena and Kara are both kissing her cheek, Lena’s arms draped over Kara’s shoulders mushing Ellie between them. Lena feels the sting of impending tears at how happy she looks. A tight feeling in her chest at the thought of her ever being this happy. She turns it in her hand. A small note in Kara’s handwriting makes her stomach drop. ‘Mommy, Jeju and Ellie.’ Lena swallows thickly, taking a deep breath before she hands the photo to Kara whose face turns stoic, her expression unreadable. 

“It’s Lena’s blood,” Alex says, pulling them from the photo strip. 

“What?” Lena asks. 

“That blood I took earlier,” Alex explains. “It’s a 100% match to the blood on her jacket.” 

“What happened?” Kara ponders aloud. Lena looks back to Ellie who is focussed on the game and her heart clenches at what she must have gone through. 

“This is a lot of blood, Kara,” Alex whispers glancing to Ellie and back. “Whoever did wanted to kill Lena.” 

“Why though?” Kara asks with a deep frown looking to Alex who shrugs. 

“Quarterly assassination attempt?” Lena offers, with mild irritation, waving her hand casually as she looks down at the small photograph of the three of them. 

There’s a pause between the three women before Alex says quietly, “Wherever she’s from, Multiverse, future, whatever, Lena would be dead if she’d lost this much blood.” 

“But why wouldn’t you press your watch?” Kara asks, looking bewildered at Lena. 

“I don’t know, Kara, maybe you couldn’t be there,” Lena suggests thoughtfully. She folds her arms looking down at the items before huffing in frustration trying to think of what could have happened.

“If Ellie is from the future,” Alex voices, making Kara frown. “Which is proving more likely,” Alex gestures to the photo and paper in front of them. “And Lena is… Gone, and Kara is indisposed. What was going on?” Alex asks, picking up the paper looking at the date. 

“Why wasn’t I there?” Kara asks, her tone indignant. “I would be there, faster than a bullet, if those I care about were in danger,” Kara states, carefully side-eyeing Ellie. 

“I know, I’m just trying to put the pieces together, Kara,” Alex reassures. “Lena sent her kid back in time rather than wait for you to come and save her. Why was that the faster better option?” 

Lena shakes her head. “If I know myself it would probably be the last resort,” she explains absentmindedly. 

“I know but really, Lena? How long would it have taken to reconfigure the portal into a time machine?” Alex argues. 

“I don’t know,” Lena mutters defeatedly. “It’s not something I am currently able to do,” Lena says as both pairs of expectant eyes fall on her. 

“Exactly, so whatever was going on, it would have to have been something Lena now knew and could therefore be an option instead of waiting on Kara,” Alex explains with a sigh. “She was sent here for a reason, probably for her own protection..” Alex says pausing, she softens as she looks back at Ellie. “Until then our first priority is to make her comfortable, and make her feel safe.” 

“How do we do that?” Kara scoffs.

“We’re going to work it out I promise,” Alex reassures as the door to the medbay slide opens. 

“Brainy is everything ok?” Kara asks standing tall. 

“Y-Yeah, no,” Brainy stammers. “No.” Brainy says more resolutely. “I..”Brainy pauses thinking hard. “I apologise, I feel there was something important I had to tell you.” 

“Maybe you should sit, we can have a look?” Alex suggests delicately. 

“There is something terribly wrong,” Brainy says to himself stepping away from the three women. “I seem to be having some form of technical issue.” 

“Technical issue?” Lena asks, concerned. 

“Yes,” He says, his teeth clenched as he does. “My- memories are changing.” 

“Changing? Changing how?” Kara asks, quickly stepping closer. 

“No,” Brainy snaps, jumping away. “My memories of the future are changing. I can remember things that didn’t happen.” 

“Do you think this has something to do with Ellie?” Alex asks gently. 

“I can’t say... Much- More without… messing up the...” Brainy suddenly stops his facial features stuttering. “I must contact the Legion at once!” he proclaims, turning from the room and leaving at a slight run. 

“Brainy?!” Alex calls before huffing. 

“Alex, what are we going to do? If she’s from the future we could be destroying the timeline as we speak,” Kara asks. 

“There isn’t much we can do,” Lena cuts in with a shrug and Alex nods. 

“Lena’s right, she showed up covered in blood, Kara we can’t just send her back knowing what we know. We could be actively sending her to her death, besides Lena doesn’t have the knowledge yet to get the portal to work.” Alex reminds them. 

“But Lena can figure it out, Lena can do anything,” Kara protests. “Right?” Kara asks Lena blue eyes pinning the CEO. Lena hates how as she shakes her head Kara’s face falls slightly. 

“I’m sorry Kara, I’ll need time to understand it and then experiment.” Lena sighs dejectedly. “I don’t even know where to start, as you say it wasn’t designed for what Alex thinks it’s been used for.” 

Kara opens her mouth to argue, when a small voice breaks through, “Mommy, Jeju, I wanna go home,” Ellie whines and Lena feels herself sigh.

“Five minutes,” Lena says, going over to Ellie to pick the small tired child up, and trying to hide the exasperation in her voice. She had so many questions that still need answers with so little answers presenting themselves. But right now she needed to be there for Ellie in a way the Luthors hadn’t been for her.

“Look it’s just before noon, and almost lunch,” Alex explains checking her watch. “Take Ellie home. I’ll drop by your apartment tonight. I'll bring some food and we can brainstorm more about what to do about this situation.” Alex reassures. 

“Right,” Lena agrees with a sigh. _She could look after a three year old, she could do this_ , Lena says to herself. She’s been able to keep her alive for ten hours so far another couple of days should be fine. 

“I can bring her to my place if you’d like,” Kara offers, wringing her hands, and Lena sighs. 

“No it’s fine, she’s already been to my place, no reason to disrupt her life more,” Lena says, readjusting the now sleeping child in her arms. “Why don’t you come over for dinner with Alex?” Lena suggests trying to raise the Kryptonians' spirits and Kara smiles in agreement. “It’ll maybe give her some normality.”

“What should Ellie’s cover story be?” Kara asks, “You can’t just turn up with a child at your office.” 

“Um, distant cousin?” Alex tries. 

“From Ireland?” Kara asks and Lena visibly rolls her eyes. 

“Temporary fostering?” Alex counters. Lena shakes her head, 

“I’ll think of something,” Lena reassures them as she turns, moving to pack up her things. 

Kara moves in to silently help her and then carries Lena’s bag as she walks them to the parking lot. 

“Do you think we’ll have to get stuff for her?” Kara asks, breaking the silence. 

“Since it seems like she’ll be here for some time, it’s probably best. I can’t keep hoping the police won’t pull me over for lack of a car seat. That will definitely be hard to explain,” Lena says as they walk through the parking lot. “Plus she needs new clothes.” 

“You’re taking this much better than I thought you would,” Kara mutters, placing Lena’s things in the back passenger's side of the car, as Lena straps Ellies carefully in behind the driver. 

“I can’t exactly freak out Kara, she’s alone, I don’t want her to feel how I did with the Luthors,” Lena explains softly and Kara looks away shame creeping over her features. 

"I'm glad you're not freaking out," Kara admits, "I am." 

"I know," Lena smiles thoughtfully. "No ones expecting you to jump in and be her mother Kara," Lena reassures Kara.

Kara nods, her jaw tight as she looks over at Ellie, “I’ll um, let you get going,” Kara says, her hands on her hips and Lena gives a small nod. She turns back to the car before calling. 

"You'll call me if you need anything?" Kara asks and Lena nods. “And the watch?”

"Go,” Lena orders. “See what information you can get from Brainy," Lena suggests and Kara nods turning. 

Lena's first thought is to drive to L-Corp to work but glancing in the rearview mirror at the sleeping child in her blood speckled clothes and given the unknown length of time, Ellie will now be staying with her. She'd rather not relive the guilt of having to put on the same dirty clothes again. “I guess we should go shopping,” Lena breathes out, resigned to what a public shopping trip will entail.

"We go shopping, Mommy?" Ellie asks suddenly from the back seat, having been woken up apparently at the word shopping, nearly causing Lena a mild heart attack.

"It would seem so," Lena says, as she tries to calm her shocked heart, cueing in high end children’s boutiques nearby. 

Twenty minutes later she is pulling into the parking lot for a boutique with the highest yelp rating, she is still a Luthor after all. In an attempt to hide her identity she dons a pair of oversized sunglasses and a baseball cap low on her head. She isn't ready to be interrogated by the press. She certainly can’t explain Ellie’s presence at least not yet. Ellie doesn't seem to blink at the disguise as Lena helps her from the car keeping her hand locked with Lena’s. Taking a mental moment to absorb how pleasant the toddler's hand is in her own, as Ellie skips happily beside her. As soon as they enter Lena is overwhelmed by the selection before her. Baby clothes and strollers and every other child accessory imaginable is displayed for her and Ellie to see. 

With a squeal of delight, Ellie drags Lena with her as she heads directly to the toy section. Surprising Lena who is suddenly following awkwardly behind her. Once they arrive Ellie frees herself for Lena’s grip and begins touching everything within her 3 year old reach. 

"Can I have this, Mommy?" Ellie asks, holding up a small tea set, with elephants on it, while bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“First let get you some clothes,” Lena offers. “Then we can come back to toys.” 

After not falling victim to a pout that could rival Kara’s on a good day, they make their way over to the toddler’s department, to the section marker ‘3-4 year olds’.

“Can I choose, Mommy?” Ellis asks excitedly and without considering the ramifications Lena nods that she can. 

Ellie, to her surprise, looks over the clothes with a toddler like scrutiny, making faces as she touches the various clothes she can reach. Only picking the one she decides is soft enough to rub her face on. Fascinated by the show, Lena follows dutifully, picking up the various clothes that made the cut, and handing them to a sales clerk who materialized to offer up a second pair of hands, while another whisks by to take them and sets them on the side. 

Lena eyes this critically, aware that she is probably about to pay a small fortune in children’s clothes and their shopping is far from complete. 

"Please, please please," Ellie chants pointing to a large sleeping kitty shaped plastic toy. “It’s my night light.”

“Oh, um, of course.”

After handing it to the clerk, they head towards the strollers and car seat section.

"Which ones yours, Ellie?" Lena asks quietly. Ellie looks over the choices before shaking her head. 

"It's not here," Ellie informs her as though the world was ending. Lena sighs looking over the technical sheets rubbing the back of her neck. There’s a variety of colours, each with a product specification sheet displaying the safety features in list form. Lena isn’t sure if Isofix is important or if it should be compatible with standard seats. How is she supposed to look after this child if she can’t even make a simple car seat purchase? They can’t be that technically advanced surely she thinks as her fingers dance unconsciously over the watch on her wrist. She purposefully moves her hand away, thinking, she should have gotten her assistant to do this, when the clerk speaks up. 

"Can I help ma'am?" She asks brightly. 

"We're um…" Lena can feel her heart rate quicken in panic. 

"We’re looking for a car seat," a voice cuts in, just as Ellie informs the clerk.

“I needs my seat.” Lena spins as Kara steps up beside them. She's dressed in her usual clothes of slacks and a shirt, glasses firmly in place. 

"I see," the woman grins down at the child, instead of the woman Lena is now looking wide eyed at. “Well let’s see what we can find?”

"What are you doing here?" Lena asks Kara quietly. 

"I could hear your heart race across the city," Kara whispers, smiling as Ellie experimentally touches one of the car seats. “And I wanted to come and help. Should I…. should I leave?” Kara asks uneasily but Lena shakes her head. 

"Thank you for coming," Lena whispers and Kara gives her a small smile. 

Lena relaxes with Kara by her side as Ellie hooks her fingers into Lena’s pocket while the woman rattles off specifications for each seat in Ellie’s appropriate size.

"Whichever is safest," Lena states now eager to get out of the store. The woman nods pointing to one that is apparently a five star safety rating with a variety of high tech safety features, Lena is nodding before she thinks. 

"Lena, that seats over $600," Kara mutters as they walk to the cashier. 

"I bought you a media empire for over 750 million dollars. I can handle a $600 car seat," Lena teases, making Kara blush furiously. 

"Jeju, come?" Ellie requests, grabbing Kara’s hand and leading the taller blonde away. Lena’s stomach flips at how sweet the two look together. Together they wander about the store, Ellie pointing out things here and there as Kara listens closely. She looks back to the cashier to see the mountain of goods she’s just agreed to buy when Kara reappears with a handful of colouring books and crayons. Lena raises a questioning eyebrow. 

"They’re on sale,” Kara defends as she places it on the counter to add to the purchase. They get distracted by something loud and flashing and Lena can suddenly see the similarities. The same chin, the same faint crinkle and the same shade of blonde hair but where Karas is wavy Ellie’s is straight. 

"You have a beautiful family," the clerk compliments while processing their purchase, causing Lena to stumble from her thoughts, but quickly recovers and smiles gently in thanks. 

“Would you like some help, installing the car seat?” the cashier asks as they hand over the receipt.

“No, thank you, I think we’ll be fine.” 

After paying, and pulling Kara from the self backflipping dogs, they leave. 

As Lena places the purchases in the truck, Kara begins to open the car seat box as Ellie watches.

"Kara, it's fine I can do it, you should be at work," Lena insists, when Kara starts the task of setting up the car seat.

"No, it's fine. I told Andrea I was doing research," Kara waves off. Lena drops it as Kara attempts to secure the car seat and after packing everything in the trunk she returns to Ellie, both watching Kara struggle. 

"Jeju is gonna break it," Ellie observes simply and Lena nods. 

"I'm not going to break it,” Kara scoffs, frustrated by her audience's lack of faith. “The instructions say that belt A gets attached here and here and where is that piece?" mumbles to herself, looking over the instruction manual.

Lena glances around the parking lot as Kara huffs in frustration. After fifteen minutes however even Lena's patience is gone. 

"Alright Kara, move," Lena orders and Kara sighs in defeat. 

Stepping from the car she kneels beside Ellie on the asphalt. 

"It's hard," Kara tells Ellie who grins up at her sympathetically. 

Another twenty minutes and Lena owes a three year twenty dollars for a supposed swear jar she’s never heard of. 

"I have three PhDs, one in advanced mechanical engineering and this stupid fu-" 

"Lena," Kara warns, making the CEO turn to see Kara with her hands over Ellie’s ears. Kara however is trying to hold back her laugh at Lena’s frustration. It’s similar to her trying to set up the game mousetrap, although Lena wasn’t half bent over in a car with her shirt riding up and revealing the pale skin and dimples at the base of her back that Kara’s having a hard time ignoring. 

"Sorry," Lena sighs as she steps out. Rolling her shoulders she tosses the instructions before making it up on her own.

"It looks like you could use some help," A soft spoken clerk says as he walks over, the logo of the store and the word installer over his left breast. 

"Um, please," Kara nods as both of them blush at needing help after all. 

He chuckles, kindly, and steps closer and undoing whatever Lena has attempted. In a practised way, he runs the belt with the odd clip attachments that Kara had been holding through the base of the car seat. Attaching each clip to the metal bars inset on either side of the seat and tightening the strap. Next, pulling up another strap attached to the back of the car seat, hitting the backseat release leading to the trunk and runs it through the gap in the headrest, hooking it onto another metal bar, relatching the backseat before tightening the strap.

“Voila, you now have a safe and correctly installed car seat,” the man says with pride- of-work flourish. 

“Thanks,” Kara grins, as Ellie giggles as Lena curses under breath, looking murderous. 

"Come on," Lena sighs as Ellie climbs into the new seat. She gives an experimental wiggle before she clips herself in. After doing a quick check, Lena shuts the door to find Kara standing with a knowing smirk. "Don't," Lena warns, earning a chuckle from Kara. 

"I didn't say a word," Kara says, palms raised with a laugh. 

"You didn’t have to, I don’t need help with menial tasks,” Lena huffs, opening the driver side door. 

“Hey, Lena,” Kara asks, shuffling from foot to foot. Lena looks up in question. “Would you mind if I… If I came back with you guys? You know, for Ellie?” 

It takes Lena by surprise for a moment before she nods, “Sure.” 

“Really?” Kara asks in surprise as Lena slides behind the wheel. Ellie falls asleep minutes into the drive and Lena catches Kara watching her multiple times. Pulling into the parking garage, Lena gets out and watches Kara bounce on her toes, her hands fidgeting as Lena picks up the bags. 

“Can you get her?” Lena asks, causing Kara to look up at her with comically wide eyes. 

“What?” Kara squeaks. 

"We can't leave her in the car, Kara," Lena teases, popping the trunk. 

"I don't want to hurt her," Kara whispers and Lena raises an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"Did you miss Brainy telling you she's half Kryptonian?" Lena teases playfully 

Kara blushes as she shifts her bag higher on her shoulder, bracing herself. She manages to unclip and ease Ellie out of the car and Lena watches with a silent laugh. Kara’s so focussed on not injuring or waking Ellie, her face has scrunched tight in concentration. Lena collects the shopping bags before leading Kara into her apartment. She sets everything down quietly and turns to see Kara setting her bag down with Ellie still fast asleep on her shoulder. 

"Where do I put her?" Kara asks and Lena gestures for Kara to follow her into the guest room. 

"This is so much harder than I thought, there are so many dangers," Kara says, as they leave Ellie to sleep. "like everywhere." Lena can only send her an amused look as she leads them into the kitchen. 

"Will you tell me what happened last night?" Kara asks quietly after a period of silence forcing Lena to look up from the counter. Blue eyes meet her own, desperate to understand how they have ended up with a small human that's half of each of them. Lena nods, recounting everything, more than she had that morning. Down to the words spoken and the detail of every encounter. 

"I want to help until we can get her home," Kara says with a nod to herself. Her arms braced on the counter as she builds the sandwich in front of her. "Wherever her home is." 

“I think it’ll help her,” Lena whispers, nodding as her eyes fall down to the food on her plate.

They fall into silence as they work into the afternoon. Lena looks up when Kara stands in one smooth movement, moving suddenly through the apartment. 

"Kara?" Lena barely has a chance to ask, following behind as quickly as she can. Racing into the guest bedroom she finds Kara kneeling by the bed trying to comfort a crying Ellie, as large tears roll down her cheeks. A whimpered, "Mommy," falls from her and Lena feels her heart cave. She's on the bed before she can think of how she shouldn't be getting attached. Pulling Ellie into her lap, and trying to console the whimpering child.

"It's ok," Lena soothes softly and Ellie burrows her face in her chest. Lena leans down holding her protectively close in a way she can vaguely recall her mother doing for her. Running a soothing hand over the tots back she whispers any form of comforting words she knows. Kara shifts from her place on the floor, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, the familiar crinkle forming between her brow. Ellie slowly calms and Lena can feel the wet patch forming on her shirt. 

"It's just a bad dream," Kara murmurs quietly and Ellie sniffles. "You wanna tell us about it?" Kara asks carefully and Lena can't help how wounded Kara looks when Ellie shakes her head vehemently. 

"You know, even Supergirl gets bad dreams," Lena says softly, still rubbing her back. Ellie glances up at her then back to Kara. Kara nods quickly. 

"She sure does," Kara adds. Ellie sniffles, green eyes watching as Kara crosses her legs on the bed, holding out her hand for Ellie to take. Smiling sadly when Ellis tentatively grabs her finger. "When Jeju was little," Kara pauses as if considering something, "she got stuck somewhere really cold and she couldn't get out. I was stuck there for a really long time." Kara admits and Lena feels her heartbreak. Kara hasn't told her this before she knows the story from articles but not from Kara. "Sometimes I still wake up thinking I'm going to be stuck there." 

"Thats a bad dweam," Ellie mumbles and Kara nods. 

"We all get bad dreams but that's all they are," Kara reassures her and Lena watches the silent exchange. They sit for a long time as Lena gently rocks Ellie and Kara looks on.

"Why don't we put cartoons or something on the tv?" Kara offers after a period of silence and Ellie perks immediately. 

"Can we Mommy?" Ellie asks, her head almost colliding with Lena's chin. The CEO nods and both adults are scrambling off the bed after the child who is now running through the hall. Kara subsequently gets no work done after. Both reporter and toddler sit together on the floor watching Scooby Doo for the better part of an hour before they're colouring with a warning from Lena about stains on her carpet. Lena manages to work albeit at a slow pace every giggle from the pair pulling her from her work, and catches herself watching the moment between Kara and Ellie closely. Ellie is colouring carefully between the lines, her tongue sticking out in a way that reminds her of Kara. Kara is quietly praising her on colours talking about shading as Kara is assigned to colour the background. It fills Lena with a sense of want, an attachment she didn’t have before. 

A knock on the door makes all three jumps and Kara sits up protectively over Ellie as Lena stands. She sends a glance to Kara before opening the door.

"I brought pizza," Alex announces. 

"Aunt Alex," Ellie squeals in a way that Lena knows makes Kara jealous. Ellie runs hugging Alex's legs tightly, 

"Hey kiddo, if you unleash me I can show you what else I got you," Alex teases and Ellie immediately releases the older Danvers sister. Ellie looks inquisitively at the bag Alex hands her, Ellie moves to the floor in the centre of the room depositing a variety of toy cars, plush animals and dolls on to the floor. Lena doesn’t miss the ‘Parenting for Dummies’ tumble out alongside it. 

"You got her a doll?" Lena asks. 

"I got a variety, I didn't know what she liked," Alex says, defensively. 

"Be lucky she never got her a gun," Kara scoffs earning a punch from Alex, "Ow." 

"How has she been?" Alex asks and Kara and Lena shrug. 

"She hasn't said anything new," Lena admits. 

"Maybe we can try something over dinner?" Kara offers and both nod. 

"I'm going to get drinks," Lena says, excusing herself.

As she slips away Alex asks, "How're you doing?" 

"Better, she had a nightmare earlier but it was ok. But she is still being cautious around me, Alex." Kara whispers.

"You did faint when you saw her Kar," Alex reasons with a shrug. 

"But I'm her mom," Kara argues quietly. 

"You don't know what is in her head, or the memories she has of you," Alex says, offering a reminder to Kara. "I know it's hard but just be patient, she'll come round." 

"Did Brainy say anything after I left?" Kara asks softly, but Alex shakes her head. 

"No, but the fact his memories are changing is making him really on edge." 

"Do you- You don't think-" Kara stumbles and Alex simply raises an eyebrow. "You don't think she could actually be from the future do you?" 

"If she is, and that's a big if," Alex adds, "Then the whole timeline must have gone wrong somewhere," Alex explains. "But that doesn't explain sending her back to now." Kara chews her lip as she thinks while Lena hands them both drinks and places the pizzas at the centre of the dining table.

"Maybe this was the time they thought was safe enough to send her back," Kara ponders before leading Alex to the food. "So, the doll huh?" 

"Shut up, I'm trying to keep her occupied, I remember how destructive you were when you were bored," Alex teases. 

"That happened one time!" Kara hisses, petulantly. 

"Says the scorch marks on mom's ceiling," Alex sings sitting beside Ellie who is pulling a large slice of pizza towards her with wide eyes. As they eat, Alex prompts information from Ellie in a way that Lena is sure the DEO has not trained her for. 

"Is pizza your favourite?" Alex asks and Ellie frowns, shaking her head. "No? Huh, what is then?" 

"Ice cream!" Ellie exclaims with bright hopeful eyes. 

"You know that's Jeju's favourite too," Alex states, nodding in Kara’s direction. Ellie looks to Kara who smiles nodding in agreement. Lena shakes her head at the agent who is slowly pulling information as the night goes on, they learn Ellie is three and a half when Alex deliberately refers to her as two earning an indignant correction from the tot. They learn she's already had her birthday for the year meaning the date on the note left in her jacket is something else, something just as important. Alex sighs as she runs out of topics and they still haven't learned much else as to why she was sent back. 

As it hits seven and Alex turns to Kara and Lena.

"You should give her a bath and get her to bed, she looks beat," Alex instructs. Lena and Kara look immediately to one another before Kara smirks. 

"Hey Ellie," Kara asks, "Do you think Mommy should do bath time?" 

Ellie looks at Kara with a look that would render most men immobile and if there was ever a doubt that Ellie was Lena's child it was gone. 

"Mommy does storytime," Ellie informs her and Kara swallows with a nod ignoring Alex's cackles. Lena slips from the room running a bath with small instructions from Ellie on temperature. 

"You're going to be fine ok. Call me later?" Alex reassures as she pats Kara on the back. She follows the sounds of giggling and peers round to see Lena and Ellie sitting on the bathroom floor, Lena's fingers tickling Ellie’s side as the tot squeals with laughter. 

"Bath Time?" Kara asks and Ellie jumps to her feet. 

"Toys?" Ellie asks and both Kara and Lena's face fall. 

"We can go shopping again tomorrow" Lena suggests realising she could be setting a bad precedence. Ellie grins as she struggles to pull the top from her body eager to get the washing process over with. Lena helps and notes how Kara watches her carefully taking in the process. Lena stands as Ellie splashes around. 

"She's all yours Supergirl," Lena teases as she slips from the room and Kara finally notices how soft and natural she looks in her simple off the shoulder jumper and jeans she's been wearing all day or the way her straight hair falls around her shoulders. 

"Jeju," Ellie calls pulling Kara from her thoughts. 

Bath time is not what Kara expects, from the second she even attempts to stay dry she knows it’s futile. Ellie apparently loves bath time, she gives Kara a bubble beard to match her own and Kara pulls her hair into a mohawk resulting in fits of laughter. Lena is in the guest room when Kara walks in, Ellie screaming and giggling like a banshee as Kara tickles her sides mercilessly. Kara can’t help the butterflies at Lena’s face splitting grin as she takes in the sight of a soaked Kara and flailing three year old. Kara deposits Ellie on the bed with a bounce making Ellie giggle scrambling away from Kara.

“Jeju do the spin,” Ellie calls. It makes Kara and Lena pause for a moment before Lena cuts in to save the blonde. 

“Maybe tomorrow, now pyjamas,” Lena orders softly, a lower lip trembles in response before Kara cuts in. 

“What about Lilo and Stitch?” Kara asks, making Lena look up at her with a frown. “We can watch Stitch before bed, right mommy?” Kara asks with a firm nod to the living room. 

“Peease?” Ellie asks and Lena nods with a sharp intake of breath at a blinding grin up at her. 

It’s a bit of a tangled mess of limbs but between Kara and Lena they make it through. Ellie accepts Lena brushing her hair, Kara too terrified she would hurt Ellie and Lena gets the feeling this was a thing whenever future them had had Ellie, however that had happened. Lena makes a note not to think about it. Kara manages to persuade Ellie to brush her teeth and talks her through it. 

Kara carries a subdued Ellie back to the couch where she curls against Lena’s side as the CEO settles on an unknown Disney film. Kara works while they watch it or she attempts to work. She picks up on unconscious habits Lena’s doing, like running her thumb over Ellie’s back as the tot leans against her, thumb in mouth, or the way as Ellie’s eyes begin to droop she pulls the comforter over the two of them and Kara realises how attached Lena is after twenty-four hours with the kid. Kara chews on her lip as she thinks about when Ellie will leave to go back to her own time. The small void she'd leave. Kara shakes the feeling of letting Lena revel in the odd domesticity of their night. 

Kara’s quickly immersed in work and before she realises it's long past 11 pm and closing the computer down she looks over to Lena who is propped up on an elbow, eyes fast asleep with Ellie curled against her. Kara moves from the couch quietly, kneeling; she gently shakes Lena’s shoulder and her eyes flutter open.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice is rough from sleep and Kara ignores the way it makes her stomach flip. 

“Hey, it's nearly 12,” Kara states and Lena glances down registering that her legs have likely gone to sleep. “I’ll take her,” Kara offers, holding out her arms, and scooping Ellie up as gently as she can. She sets Ellie in the large guest bed, the tot barely waking. She’s almost about to shut the door when Lena’s voice graces her ears.

“Night light,” Lena informs, making her way back into the living room and returning with the light they had bought. After setting it up they close the door. As they pad back into the living room. Kara can see the faint lines of exhaustion forming under Lena’s eyes. 

“Thank you for today,” Lena says softly and Kara nods with a small smile. 

“Any time,” Kara shrugs. 

“I mean it, Kara, I know we’ve not been on great terms and then Ellie,” Lena tries. “Thank you for giving me a chance and for saving me today.” 

Kara smiles and shrugs as she shoulders her bag, “I’ll always save you, Lena.” 

* * *

**As always I am super appreciative of your comments/kudos/bookmarking all of it! You guys are so awesome :)**

**Thank you to my beta AyakaSpencer, if anyone is interested in listening to some of our thoughts on this little fic then there will be an episode out next Sunday talking about chapters 1-3, if anyone is interested or has questions about the fic as a whole then let me know here or on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95), alternatively you can as Ayaka herself, if you want my unfiltered/prepared response :) **

**Let me know what you all thought of the chapter down below and until next week folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 for the new family!  
> Some fluff to go with all that plot!

_Lena's had dreams like this before, the sun warming her skin as deep blue eyes stare down at her with longing_. _Twinkling eyes flutter shut as she runs her fingers through sunkissed blonde locks while strong arms hold her tenderly. The faint crinkle of lines at the corner of loving eyes causing Lena’s heart to flutter lightly. Blue eyes dart down to her lips as a thumb softly strokes away tears of joy, so close their lips are a breath apart._

*Crash*

Lena sits upright, her heart racing. Her body is moving before her mind has a chance to fully catch up, grabbing her robe from the chair and the heeled weapon from under it. Walking into the kitchen, she feels relief wash over her at the sight of Ellie, stretched out trying to reach a cereal box on the counter. Right, Lena thinks to herself. Ellie's still here, it wasn't some dream. Her biological child with Kara is still here, all blonde hair and green eyes with a determined frown and small tongue poking out to boot. The similarities between them make the wave of unease fill her before she shakes it away. 

"What are you doing?" Lena asks tentatively, as she sets her weapon down and begins picking up the remains of the shattered teacup. As she does she takes stock of her previously spotless kitchen, every cupboard door has been pulled open. There’s a canister of sugar halfway across the counter from its original home. There are pots that have been pulled from under the island. There’s a trail of spilt rice leading from the cupboard to the door. 

"Make breakfast," Ellie says with a grin before the focus is back on her face and she's stretching high to reach the one box of sugared cereal Lena keeps in there for terrible days and Kara. Lena stands watching the tot for a long moment until she tries to climb the counter. Lena pointedly clears her throat with a raised brow, earning a bashful grin from Ellie. 

"Help," Ellie pouts as Lena places the china in the trash. She raises a brow at Ellie, something she recalls her mother doing and Ellie huffs, jutting her lower lip out. "Please help me, mommy?" 

"Thank you," Lena mutters before lifting Ellie high. 

They make breakfast and as Lena watches Ellie scoop the cereal in her mouth she realises she has to go to work, and Kara has to go to work. She’ll have to take Ellie with her. To L-Corp. Immediately she feels herself wanting to call Kara, her hand paused over her phone before shaking her head. No, she thinks, she has to prove to them she can be trusted and if that means looking after Ellie for a day she will do it. 

An hour later, after coaxing Ellie into socially appropriate clothes, battling with blonde hair, and fielding questions during the car ride about not going to school, they are stood in the elevator at L-corp. Lena sighs heavily at the prospect of her day as Ellie hums an unknown song while she watches the numbers go up happily. The ding is like a hangman's call. Walking out, she smiles at passers by who take a double look at Ellie who's skipping along beside her. 

"Ms Luthor, I've managed to reschedule most-” 

“Who’s that?” Ellie asks. 

“Oh um this is Emily,” Lena explains softly. 

“Where’s Mark?” Ellie asks, moving behind Lena and clutching at her legs.

Lena glances between her bewildered assistant and Ellie for a moment before smiling reassuringly at the child. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll explain later.” Lena dismisses softly. Ellie nods with a wary glance at the stranger. “Thank you, Ms Dunn.” Lena says, quickly taking the files from her waiting assistant’s hands. She ushers Ellie into the office before turning back to the assistant with a raised brow. 

"Was there anything else?" Lena asks curtly as the assistant stands looking akin to deer in headlights while Ellie peeks out from behind the door.

"Ehm no, Ms Luthor, if you need anything just let me know," Emily stutters glancing between Lena and down to Ellie. 

She takes Ellie’s hand ushering her into the office and shutting the door behind her with a firm click. 

“You know, Emily is a very nice assistant,” Lena begins. “She’ll be nice to you but it’s ok if you don’t want to talk to her.” 

Ellie looks up at Lena with an uncertain shift of her eyes, before looking around the room, a deep frown replacing the uncertainty. 

“Mommy, my toys aren’t here!” Ellie exclaims as she rushes over to the corner of the office, stomping her foot, with a pout. Gritting her teeth she smiles tightly, Lena tries to refrain from giving in to the scotch that’s calling her name at 9am. 

“Why don’t we pick out new ones?” Lena suggests pointing to her laptop as she sits behind her desk. Ellie nods excitedly running to Lena as Lena pulls her into her lap. They sit and Lena orders far more than she can justify to herself but if it keeps the three year old that she’s stuck with occupied she doesn’t care. “Will we get Emily to pick them up?” Lena asks lightly and Ellie nods excitedly as she places the order and IM’s the poor assistant on the other side of the door. 

“We get them today?” Ellie asks, leaning back into Lena’s chest and Lena nods with a strained smile. 

“I hope so,” Lena mutters under her breath. Ellie slips from her lap before walking in front of the large windows looking out on the skyline and it makes Lena think of Ellie’s normal day, wherever she is from. 

“I'm sorry you had to come with me today, Ellie," Lena says, looking over at Ellie. "I know school would have been better." 

Ellie shrugs, “It’s ok, your work is better than school anyway, and Jeju comes for lunch.” 

"What’s your favourite thing about being with me at work?" Lena asks, feeling the need to be bright and airy while trying to hide how lost she feels.

“Speriments,” Ellie says. 

“What experiments do you like to do?” Lena asks, leaning back in her chair. 

Ellie looks up excitedly, “We do the soda speriment, we get Jeju’s soda and then we blows it ups with the yucky candy!” 

Lena stares wide eyed as Ellie jumps excitedly. "We do expediments today?" She asks quickly and Lena smiles.

"We can do it later, but for now I have to do some work at least until the big hand gets to the twelve," Lena says lightly, pointing to the clock on the wall.

“Can you put it on the phone?” Lena does as requested handing the device to the child who moves kneeling in front of the glass table. 

Lena helps Ellie set up her colouring book before moving back to her desk. Slowly becoming engrossed in the tech proposals that have flooded her inbox over the past twenty four hours. 

"Mommy, my snacks are gone!" Ellie exclaims with a huff, making Lena look up to the toddler standing in front of the bar. Lena restrains the sigh that is threatening to leave her lips as she’s informed of another thing yet missing from the child's life. 

"I'm sure I can get you snacks, Ellie," Lena reassures with a wave of her hand. She turns standing and crouching beside the girl. “What snacks would you like?” Lena asks, and isn’t surprised when Ellie begins rattling off snacks that are also Kara’s favourites. 

“Cheese puffs, and milky bar, and grapes, and kool aid,” Ellie says, bouncing on the balls of her feet looking eagerly up at Lena. “Oh the blue one, mommy, not the red one.” 

Lena nods standing from her position before calling the assistant. Ellie continues to rattle off items before Lena stops her at Crunchy Cheetos. “I think that’ll do, don't you?” Lena says with a laugh earning a giggle from Ellie. 

“Mommy, where’s Mark?” Ellie asks, crawling into Lena’s lap in front of her screen. 

“Mark?” Lena asks and Ellie nods. 

  
“D’assistant man,” Ellie says as if it’s obvious. Lena’s heart picks up as she thinks of an excuse for Emily’s presence in Ellie’s new world. 

“He’s um, on holiday, so Emily is looking after his work while he’s away,” Lena explains. It seems to placate Ellie who seems content to move on, and Lena’s thankful for the faint knock on her door as Emily steps in. 

"I got everything you asked for Miss Luthor and the toy order was ready," Emily says as she deposits the bags by the coffee table. 

"Thank you," Lena smiled appreciatively, making a note to add something to her Christmas bonus. 

Ellie sits beside the delivery turning the bag upside down and opening the boxes in a rush. She analyses every toy and snack with peaked curiosity. Eventually, the tot settles on a bag of chips and Lena leaves her to her snacks and colouring but again, an hour later Ellie's impending curiosity gets the better of her. A blonde head peeking over her desk at the blueprints. It takes occasional glances before Lena sighs. 

"Ellie, will you help mommy with these blueprints?" Lena asks softly. Ellie nods up at her and Lena hands her a discarded draft. Ellie takes it looking seriously and pinning it on the floor, drawing over it making toddler-like edits but looking up over her desk Lena can see specific things circled that she's circled on other drafts, Lena watches her for a long moment as memories of her and Lex doing experiments as children come back to her.

"Hey Ellie," Lena prompts, making green eyes look up at her. "How about we head home and do those experiments?" Lena says as she realises trying to work was futile. She decides to pick up the soda and mentos on her drive back to the apartment. 

As she sets up the experiment Lena asks, “Do you go to Jeju’s work?” and Ellie nods pulling Lena’s sweater over her head. 

"Yep, Jeju lets me pick the pictures,” Ellie informs her and Lena nods. 

"What do you and Jeju do besides picking out pictures?" Lena asks as she hands Ellie the safety glasses and Ellie shakes her head. 

"We have potstickers and Nia brings Nathan in to play sometimes," Ellie informs her as she unwraps the sweets. 

"Nathan?" Lena asks with piqued curiosity and Ellie nods, her focus more on the soda bottle in front of her. Lena lets the topic drop moving on to the experiment. 

* * *

Kara was not expecting to hear a small explosion from Lena's apartment as she circles the perimeter of the city after a hostage situation on Main Street. Landing on Lena's balcony she opens the door frantically and is not expecting the sight that greets her. Lena is standing in an old worn t-shirt and jeans. On her face is a set of glasses Kara's never seen and it makes the butterflies in her belly flutter unexpectedly. Her eyes widen as Ellie squeals happily in Lena’s arms, Kara’s heart melting at the sight of Ellie in thick protective goggles and a widespread grin on her face and an old MIT hoodie from Lena’s college days. Lena has Ellie perched on her hip as they giggle at the sight Lena's pristine white kitchen is dripping in what Kara can only guess is Cola. 

"Jeju!" Ellie squeals, alerting Lena to her presence as Ellie runs into Kara's legs, hugging her tightly. Kara grins down as she returns the tight hug, her chest tightening at the greeting. They were improving, Kara thinks happily. 

"I heard an explosion. I thought something was wrong," Kara says, stepping closer to the mess. 

"We were just discussing the chemical reaction of sweets to soda," Lena explains holding up a roll of mint mentos and pointing to the blown up bottle of Coke while stepping away from the mess.

"What about work?" Kara asks as she lifts Ellie high in the air pulling a cry of happiness from the tot. 

"Work can wait," Lena shrugs, starting to clean up the mess of her kitchen. "Besides, L-Corp isn't that exciting to a three year old." 

"Shoot," Kara mutters, "Sorry I should have offered to take her." But Lena is already shaking her head. 

"It’s fine, you could’ve had an emergency. Besides, with our new addition, I'll sort something, maybe, I can try and work from home,," Lena says, waving her hand dismissively. 

Kara pauses as she thinks of Lena’s willingness to change her life around. It isn’t fair Kara thinks to herself. 

“You know what, I'll take her to the DEO with me tomorrow while we look into all of this,” Kara announces.

Lena’s eyebrows hit her hairline in surprise, at Kara’s offer. She stamps down the rising feeling of being part of something as she thinks of all the work she’s missed out on these past two days. 

Kara Danvers was Supergirl, she was the girl of steel and she was a nervous wreck as she makes her way into Lena’s apartment building the following morning. In all her life she had always thought she would be the fun parent and now she has a chance to prove herself. She was going to take Ellie to work and they were going to have fun. They would have ice cream and they would go to the park, and she would make Ellie feel safe.

Kara shuts the door behind her with a resounding click as a squealing three year old with thundering footfalls comes barrelling out of the spare bedroom. A wide grin stretching over her face as she pushes her long blonde hair out of her way wearing only a sock and no pants or shirt. 

"Ellie, come back here!" Lena calls from the bedroom. 

Kara grins back at Ellie who turns at the sound of Lena’s ominous huff, spurring the little girl to run faster. She gestures for Ellie to follow as she superspeeds to the window and lifts the curtain. Ellie’s eyes wide before she darts behind it, hiding her small figure as Kara drops the drape just as Lena appears from the hall. Kara shields her with her body, her hands tucking behind her suspiciously.

Lena rounds the corner in a fitted pencil skirt, silk blue blouse and patent heels that have always made Kara's jaw drop. 

"Where is she?" Lena smirks in her best boardroom voice, her green eyes glittering with amusement. Kara stutters as Lena walks close to her the smell of her perfume fills Kara’s nose as green eyes playfully level with her own. The noise of her breathing fills her ears as Kara’s own eyes flicker down to plush red lips. A small giggle interrupts making Lena grin and Kara can't help but match it. 

Lena kneels her eyes still watching Kara who feels a treacherous flush overtake her body. As she lifts the curtain Lena smirks to reveal a giggling Ellie. Lena laughs when Ellie tries to run, lifting her in the air causing the child’s laughter to intensify. Kara is soon joining in, as a feeling of joy washes through her at the sight of a bright face Lena, in perfect business wear, and at that moment she finds herself wanting something just like this. 

“Where’s the doughnuts, Jeju?” Ellie asks looking up at the box in Kara’s hand excitedly. 

“Um, pastry’s,” Kara corrects as she sets the box down on the coffee table with a lopsided smile. As Ellie rummages through finding a cinnamon roll and shoving it in her mouth. 

"We do Speriments again today, Mommy?" Ellie asks, pastry crumbs flying from her mouth. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Lena grimaces and Ellie swallows before repeating the question. 

"Not today," Lena says, and Kara swears she sees a look of disappointment flash across her face. "You're going with K- Jeju." 

Kara hates how hearing the Kryptonian word on Lena's lips lights her already flush body. Ellie smiles widely up at her in anticipation of getting to spend the day with Kara. 

"We fly?" Ellie asks excitedly and Kara's about to agree when she sees Lena's disapproving glare. 

"Not today but maybe soon," Kara amends. "Why don't we finish getting you dressed while Mommy gets ready?" 

Kara lets Ellie lead her back to the guest room and Kara watches as Ellie rushes picking out a pink button down and black slacks similar to Kara’s own outfit of the day. 

“Like you, Jeju,” Ellie says with a jump and Kara nods, a flutter of emotions passing over her face. 

"Make my hair like yours?" Ellie requests and Kara sucks her teeth. Slowly, without hurting her, Kara manages to put Ellie’s hair up similar to her own. Kara didn't realise quite how long it takes until she hears Lena clear her throat, jumping she turns to see Lena watching them, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"Look Mommy," Ellie grins showing Lena excitedly. “I look like Jeju!”

"Y-you look great," Lena stutters at the sight of a small green eyed Kara staring up at her. “Let me finish my coffee then we can go.” 

Ellie leads Lena from the room while informing her of the latest cartoon she likes, Kara trails behind watching the scene ahead of her. Lena listens intently to Ellie’s story while clutching her coffee. 

"Do you want me to call you a car to take you to the DEO?" Lena looks up at Kara once Ellie has finished her story. 

"It's ok, we can take the bus," Kara waves off with a smile. 

“We go on the bus?” Ellie asks excitedly, bouncing up at Kara who matches the toddler's smile. 

“It’ll be an adventure,” Kara says with faux excitement as Lena looks unsure, and fifteen minutes later Lena's watching them nervously as she slips into the car. 

"We'll be fine, right Ellie?" Kara says, feigning excitement and Ellie smiles in agreement up at her. 

"Bye Mommy." Ellie waves to Lena who gives a small wave and Kara can't help the odd feeling of nostalgia as Lena glances back at Kara one last time before driving away. 

"Alright we can do this," Kara mutters, assuming a one handed supergirl pose. Ellie gives a full body nod as she matches Kara’s Supergirl pose. 

* * *

**Guys we hit a 1000 Kudos!!! What is happening?!**

**Thank you to my beta AyakaSpencer, if anyone is interested in listening to some of our thoughts on this little fic then there will be an episode out next Sunday talking about chapters 1-3, if anyone is interested or has questions about the fic as a whole then let me know here or on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95), alternatively you can as Ayaka herself, if you want my unfiltered/prepared response :) **

**Let me know what you all thought of the chapter down below or on Tumblr and until next week folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Ellie have a day out...

Kara could absolutely not do this.

As soon as Lena's car turned the corner, Ellie was a disaster. Or maybe Kara was the disaster. After almost leaving Ellie on the sidewalk and having a mild heart attack about it. Then walking to the DEO, Ellie had to stop to pet every single dog on the way, which would be great and in Kara’s mind an excellent day if Kara didn't have Alex ranting in her ear about how late she was. Stepping into the DEO, Ellie immediately waves to Jeff whose face pinches in confusion and shoots a curious look at Kara who shrugs with equal confusion.

"Hey Ellie," Alex greets the toddler with surprise in her tone while Kara follows dejectedly behind the happy toddler. "I didn't know you would be coming today," Alex says to Kara. 

“I helps Jeju!” Ellie announces and Alex nods with a questioning gaze to Kara. 

"I thought I could bring Elie along with me so Lena could get on top of her work," Kara explains, lifting her glasses to rub her eyes, already beginning to feel exhausted after a morning with Ellie. 

"How is Lena?"

"Taking all of this far better than I am," Kara shrugs. 

"It'll be ok," Alex says, reassuringly. "Why don't you go punch the bad guys and I'll watch Ellie?" Alex suggests as news of the robbery downtown breaks over the comms. Kara nods, looking down at Ellie who is watching the screens intently. 

"Ellie, you're going to stay with Alex for a bit. Just while I go get the bad guys, ok?" Kara explains and Ellie's brow furrows. 

"No, Jeju," Ellie protests quietly. Kara looks down as watery green eyes stare up at her. 

"Hey it's ok, I'll be right back," Kara says with a lopsided smile. Ellie pouts her lips working as she stands closer to Kara who crouches down. 

"Jeju, no," Ellie says, looking down at her feet. 

"I pinky promise, I'll be right back," Kara tries as Ellie sniffles. The toddler swipes at her cheeks before taking Kara’s offered finger.

"How long?" 

"Faster than the Flash," Kara says with a teasing grin. Ellie nods taking a tentative step back as Alex crouches beside her. 

"Don't worry, Kiddo, we'll have fun just the two of us," Alex says with a tight squeeze. Content that Ellie won't freak Kara turns and flies off in the direction of the perpetrators. She hears Ellie call after her as she does but commits to the promise she gave the three year old. 

Kara gets five miles from the DEO when she can hear Ellie on her coms. 

“Want Jeju back,” Ellie says indignantly to Alex. 

“She’ll be back soon,” Alex tries to dissuade. 

The comms go silent for a long moment, and Kara’s heart begins to race as she thinks of all the problems that could be going on. "Alex, is everything ok?" Kara asks the second short moment the comms re-engages. 

"Yeah," Alex calls distractedly. "Yupp we're all- Hey Ellie listen, it's Jeju, she's-" 

"No! Jeju has to come back!" Ellie shouts. 

"Alex? Alex is everything ok?" Kara calls and can only hear crackling and the distant shouting of her sister. "Alex! I'm coming back." 

"Supergirl, Director Danvers has everything under control, she has informed me you are to carry on with the task at hand," Brainy's voice comes through. Kara pauses hovering in the sky above the city. 

"Are you sure? I can come back, it's no trouble." 

"Director Danvers has informed me that that will not be necessary and you are to progress with the mission." 

"Alright, where am I headed?" Kara asks lifting herself higher in the sky, 

"The corner of 42nd and Madison. There should be three assailants, NCPD are also en route." 

"Hey Brainy, is Ellie ok? What's wrong with her?" Kara asks as she flies. 

"It appears the small human is having some form of emotional distress at your departure. It's leaking... Heavily." 

“What? Is she crying? Is she ok?” Kara frowns as she lowers herself from the skyline. 

"Yes, but there is a copious amount of liquid also coming from her nose, is that normal in small humans? Is there other orifices she leaks from that I should inform Alex of?" Brainy asks unhelpfully. 

"What?" Kara asks. "Ew no," Kara scoffs slightly grossed out at the thought as she lowers in front of the bank. It takes minutes to defeat the robbers before she's flying back to the DEO. 

"Jeju!" Ellie shouts as Kara approaches, holding her hands out and stretching away from Alex. Kara looks to Alex with a troubled expression as she takes Ellie in her arms. 

"What happened?" Kara asks holding Ellie close to her. 

"You left," Ellie sobs into her shoulder. “And- And you took forever. Th-then,” Ellie continues, stuttering and becoming more incoherent as snot continues coming from her nose that she rubs into the shoulder of Kara’s supersuit. 

"I’m sorry," Kara says, rubbing a soothing hand over Ellies back as the toddler squeezes tightly around her neck. “I moved as fast as I could,” Kara says, as she gently cradles the small body. 

“I don’t like it,” Ellie huffs into her shoulder. 

"I know," Kara says, encouragingly. "I pinky promised I’d be back, and pinky promises are the most important promises there are.” 

Ellie sniffles nuzzling into Kara's shoulder. 

"This is hard,” Kara whispers and the sisters share a meaningful look. Kara silently questions how bad Ellie’s future is to warrant such a reaction. Does she not come back? Kara wonders. But she's pulled from her mulling by the buzzing of her phone and Kara sighs as she stares at the screen. 

"I have to go to Catco, something about an interview or something. Can you keep an eye on Ellie?" Kara asks with pleading eyes and Alex shakes her head, mouthing ‘No,’ as her hands move decisively. “Can I even take her to Catco?” Kara muses thoughtfully as she side glances Alex meaningful who raises an unimpressed brow.

“Kara, think worst case scenario,” Alex begins, starting to list things out. “She's from the future. The future is probably already messed up because of how long she’s been here. Besides Lena took her L-Corp yesterday, she's come into contact with people who she may know or not know in her own future. The future is already altered, so, taking her to Catco isn't going to make that big of a difference," Alex argues rationally. 

“That doesn’t give us an excuse to keep messing with it,” Kara protests. 

Alex rubs her forehead with an exasperated sigh before shouting, “Brainy!” 

The Coulan appears looking warily over at Ellie who sticks her tongue out at him.

“Director,” Brainy greets with a nod before curling back at the sight of Ellie’s greeting, “Small human”. 

“Can Kara take Ellie to Catco without messing up the timeline?” Alex asks. 

“I mean fundamentally the presence of the child would have already altered the shift in the space time continuum by approximately 23.4% thus rendering-” 

“Brainy,” Alex cuts off, sighing exasperatedly at the Coluan. “Yes or no?” 

Brainy opens his mouth as he contemplates the answer with the roll of his head, “Y-Yes, I suppose so.” 

“Great,” Alex smiles turning back to her sister. “Now, go to Catco, take Ellie with you, I’ll call you later if anything comes up,” Alex promises. Kara nods, taking a calming breath before looking down at Ellie. 

“Guess it’s just us huh?” 

"Fy Jeju?" 

"I sure hope not," Kara mutters, taking the toddler's hand. 

  
  


Arriving at Catco should have been a relief for Kara, even with Ellie walking sulkily beside her. She manages to avoid the odd looks people are sending her as she walks to her desk where Nia looks up with a smile that falters at the sight of Ellie. 

“Nia!” Ellie waves, running up to Nia who looks down in surprise before her eyes dart up to Kara for an explanation.

"Ugh, yeah DEO thing," Kara whispers with a grimace. Nia frowns but nods as Kara grits her teeth while looking for her interview notes for Andrea. 

"Kara, I don't know if you know this but she looks like you," Nia says staring at Ellie. "Like scarily like you," Nia whispers and Kara nods. 

"Yeah she's ugh, she's my cousin," Kara lies and Nia's eyes widen. 

"Like an Argo cousin or a Midvale cousin?" Nia asks, suspiciously. 

"A cousin," Kara says distractedly as she moves to sit at her desk and pulls Ellie into her lap.

"I have to go do an interview," Kara mutters to herself glancing down meaningfully at Ellie. Nia shifts, drawing Kara's attention. "Could you possibly watch Ellie for five minutes?" Kara asks, a pleading look evident on her face. 

"Oh, I dunno, Kara-" Nia says, frowning and looking very unsure. 

"No Jeju, no go again!” Ellie protests. Nia looks perplexed between the two. Kara rubs the back of her neck, wearily. 

"Ellie-" 

"No, please," Ellie pleads with a small stomp of her foot. "Y-You says we could go to the parks and get ice cream and- and-" 

"Ok, ok," Kara gives in, crouching to the toddler's height, her cheeks flushed as she feels eyes on her at the beginning of Ellie’s outburst. She runs her hands over the toddler's shoulders soothing the sniffles. Kara looks up at Nia with a small pleading smile, "Could you do this interview for me, please?" 

"Kara, I can't write the article," Nia squeaks, her hands splaying as she bounces on the balls of her feet. 

"W-Well, how about you do the interview, and then drop the notes and the recording of tonight at my place so I can write the article? Please, I just," Kara gestures to Ellie, a pout adorning her face as she looks pleadingly up at Nia. "I could really do with the help." 

Nia chews her lip for a second before agreeing, "fine but you owe me potstickers and sushi."

Kara lets out a relieved breath as Nia walks quickly off before she lifts Ellie into her arms. Kara silently groans shouldering her bag as William appears. 

"Hey, Kara. I hope I’m not interrupting," William greets as he looks cautiously at Ellie. 

"My cousin," Kara says. unnecessarily with a forced smile and Ellie frowns equally at William, curling into Kara more. “What do you need?” 

"Right, so those sources?" William asks curiously, eyeing Ellie at Kara’s odd explanation.

“Right, here,” Kara lifts a file from a stack and hands it over. “I need to go,” Kara says, moving around him, while she shifts her glasses. “If there’s anything else, I’m sure Nia can help,” Kara says over her shoulder as she steps out of the office carrying Ellie effortlessly. 

"So, how about that park trip we agreed to huh?" Kara asks with an excited bounce earning a giggle from Ellie.

* * *

Kara relaxes as she walks into her loft, Ellie lulled on her shoulder. The park was the most uneventful part of Kara's day so far, although it was the best. They had gone to the park near the best ice cream shop in National City. Ellie had had the time of her life Kara was sure because she hadn’t stopped giving her a detailed explanation of the double chocolate caramel ice cream scoop since, or how the slide was at the best angle for the quickest ride. Setting Ellie on the floor of her loft the toddler tentatively looks around. 

"Where's are we, Jeju?" Ellie asks curiously. 

"Um, my loft, just until Mommy's finishes work," Kara says as Ellie runs wide-eyed over to the easel. 

"We paint, Jeju? Can we? Can we please?" Ellie asks, bouncing up and down. Kara nods feeling her body sag from the weight of the day. Half an hour later and they’re set up around the apartment, Ellie is wearing her old shirt, protecting the clothes Lena had bought her. As Kara watches Ellie work, she starts to see the resemblance between them. How Ellie pokes her tongue out like Kara, as she focuses on drawing a straight line, the familiar crinkle that forms between her brows.

"So I brought you the recorder and the interview notes," Nia says, handing them over as soon as Kara opens the door to let her in. 

"Nia!" Ellie grins waving happily toward Nia, who looks to Kara who nods encouragingly. 

"Hey, Ellie?" Nia greets. "What're you doing?" 

"Jeju and I are painting," Ellie informs. 

"That sounds cool," Nia says, brightly as she looks back at Kara with a confused look. "What's uh, going on?" 

"Hey, Ellie, why don't you keep painting, while chatting quickly with Nia over there?" Kara suggests pointing to the corner well within Ellie’s line of sight. After looking thoughtfully at where Kara is pointing, Ellie nods, running back to the easel as Kara pulls Nia to the side and out of earshot. 

"Ok, so fun fact, Ellie's from somewhere," Kara waves her hand judiciously, "where Lena and I have a kid." 

"You're Ellie's mom?!" Nia shouts.

"Shhh," Kara hisses and Nia chews her lip mouthing 'sorry'. 

"But seriously?" Nia squeaks and Kara nods. 

"So you have to play along at least until we can work out where she's from and maybe get her home," Kara requests quietly and Nia nods before letting out a low whistle. 

"So... Future?" Nia asks. 

"Maybe different universe but we don't know," Kara shrugs, "It's all a little new." 

"Look, Nia look," Ellie says running back in holding out her latest colouring in from the night before. 

"Wow, that looks so good," Nia enthuses glancing back at Kara who nods along. "Did you do this with Je- je- Kara?" pointing to her friend.

Ellie nods quickly, "Mommy can only draw booprints. Can you make these into the blue shapes?" Ellie asks, holding up her book. 

Nia looks up wide eyed before nodding when Kara gestures for her to play along, "uh, yeah sure." 

* * *

Lena’s apartment is dark and quiet when she returns. Frowning she looks around  wondering where Kara and Ellie were. They had agreed to reunite at her home. She had put Kara's signature in her biometric lock, or rather put it back on after a year of being distant. She looks over to the counter finding her mug from the morning sitting there, solitary and alone. She can feel the irrational and impending panic grips her as she thinks of all the scenarios and reasons as to why they weren’t there. 

Had Kara found something out about her? Did she not trust Ellie with her? Had she found a way to send Ellie back without informing her? Lena produces her phone as she tries to calm her racing heart.

"Hey, Lena," Kara answers on the fifth ring and Lena feels sick. 

"Kara is… Is everything ok?" Lena asks and she hates how her voice shakes. 

"Ugh yeah," Kara says distractedly. "Shoot, sorry, I didn’t even realise the time," Kara admits and Lena releases the breath she doesn't realise she's been holding. "We're in the loft, you should come over." 

And then Lena’s walking into Karas loft to be greeted with the sight of Ellie squinting at a painting Karas made. It's a landscape of a place Lena doesn't recognise but it's filled with bright oranges and reds. Lena can see Ellie is dressed in a familiar old Midvale High shirt of Kara's. 

"You needs to sign it Jeju," Ellie orders and Lena can't help but smile at the sight of Kara kneeling beside Ellie with a paintbrush in hand. 

Kara does as requested, "Well, you helped so you have to sign it too." Kara says handing the marker to Ellie, who fumbles slightly before positioning her hand. With a face scrunched up in focus, she manages most of her name, a single backwards ‘e’ and smiles proudly up at Kara who grins triumphantly back and Lena can't help the small laugh that escapes her lips as she sets her bag down. 

"Mommy!" Ellie calls running full force into Lena's legs making her laugh. She lifts Ellie up at the tot's silent request and smiles as Ellie tells the story Kara told her about the painting. "It's Kipton, Mommy." Lena grins at the mispronunciation. "Jeju said it's Wao. The sun god." 

"Rao," Lena corrects softly and Ellie nods. "And where is yours?" Lena asks, setting the wriggling child down. Ellie leads her to makeshift easel Kara's erected out of old books and a dining room chair. She explains the scene in front of them and Lena’s eyes crinkle as she smiles at the scene. Lena removes the paint splattered shirt from the three year old as Kara sets the canvases away, she watches as Ellie sits watching Kara's small television. 

"How do you know about Rao?" Kara asks quietly.

"I read about it, in Lex's journals," Lena admits bashfully. "It was limited but it was enough for me to understand the basics." Lena turns to Kara, her lips quirking at the corner, "It must be nice to have something to believe in." 

"It is," Kara muses, lips drawn in a thin line. "How was L-Corp?"

"It's like I'm reliving three years ago after Lex was in prison except this time he's still out there.” Lena chews her lip, before taking a deep breath and changing the subject, “How did you two get on today?" Lena asks instead. 

Kara's face tells her everything she needs to know as Kara's fluffy socks become interesting. 

"Well…” Kara begins, fidgeting with her glasses. “Ellie and I went to the park,” Kara says with a grin causing Lena to quirk a brow in question. It forces Kara to deflate, “I couldn’t get any work done at Catco so I got Nia to do my interview instead. I can catch up later,” Kara dismisses with a wave of her hand. 

"Maybe we need some help?" Lena suggests and Kara shamefully agrees.

“I don’t know the first thing about raising kids, it’s different here from Krypton. Back home we were in school from the age of 18 months,” Kara explains and Lena frowns. 

“I can’t remember anything really before I was four,” Lena admits. 

"I could call Eliza," Kara suggests. "Or J'onn, maybe? He can help, he’s had kids." 

"They died, Kara," Lena protests, “Besides, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

"But, he might be able to read Ellie's mind, help us understand?" 

"Kara!" 

“What, it'd make all of this easier if we knew what was going on." 

"It’s not ethical that’s why," Lena says, leaving no room for argument. "We need a plan, Kara, a long term plan." 

"Mommy, look," Ellie points to the television where the Disney channel blares the latest cartoon which Ellie seems enthralled in. Lena nods encouragingly having no idea what the cartoon is about. "It's really old," Ellie giggles before getting up and walking over to them. Kara lifts her as soon as her arms are raised. and Ellie’s head lulls onto the Kryptonians shoulder. 

"We go home now?" Ellie asks with a yawn leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

"Yeah, I think we need some help," Kara says as both women share a knowing look. 

* * *

**Chapter 6 in the bag! As always thank you to all the comments, kudos, bookmarks everything! You guys are so awesome :)**   
  
**Also, thank you to AyakaSpencer as always.**

**Let me know your thoughts, feelings as always in the comments or on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95).**

**Also, if you have any burning podcast questions for the past chapters let me know and I will be chatting on Ayaka's[podcast](https://anchor.fm/ayakaspencer) about them if anyone's inclined. **

**Until next time folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a plan.

Lena had never been comfortable in the Department of Extranormal Operations. In fact, she positively detested it. Every experience she has had here has resulted in violence or her threatened arrest. Looking down from the conference room she can see heavy booted agents moving purposefully from one task to the next as normal operations resume. Except for this time her name was on the seal at the entrance. She can see tablets being passed from one agent to the next as others point at the large screens where searches are being run looking for Lex and Leviathan. It had been over a month since she had rebuilt the DEO, as a ruse to draw Lex out. It had yet to work. But she silently remained hopeful, hopeful that she could put a stop to her brother's next homicidal plan. She had never been in charge of the DEO after the Crisis, in fact, she kept as far away from it and from Supergirl as she could. Only now does she regret it, silently disappointed she hadn't taken one look into how it ran, it's financing or even its budgets. 

"Mommy, I'm bored," Ellie whines from the chair beside Lena. 

"We won't be long," Lena promises, looking back with a sympathetic smile. 

It was the fourth day of having Ellie in their world and they were no closer to finding out where she was from or why she was here. As much as Alex had tried her hardest to look into the evidence they had found, it was yielding no results. The board in the far corner of the room showed as much. There were names written on the board, her own with a question mark and alive beside it. Nathan, a name Ellie had spoken twice now. There was the question of how her other self had adapted the quantum field generator and turned it into a time machine. Then there was the larger question, alternate universe or future. The one Lena was more eager to find out if Ellie was from the future did that mean there was hope for her and Kara. To get to a familiar place or close? 

The conference door opens making Lena turn as Kara, Brainy and Alex step inside. Ellie rushes to Kara's side who squeezes her tightly before moving to the side for Alex to ruffle the wild blonde hair on the toddler's head. 

"Thanks for coming in," Alex says, as she watches Lena shift uncomfortably. 

"Hey Vasquez," Alex calls to a passing agent who pauses looking into the room curiously.

“Susan!” Ellie greets excitedly scrambling to hop up and down in front of the short hair confused woman. All four women share a confused look as Ellie asks, “We get ice cream?” 

Alex’s jaw works momentarily before nodding, “Sure, I think that’s a great idea.” 

Vasquez looks between all three women a deep frown knit in question. 

“I’ll explain later" Alex whispers to the agent as Ellie walks over before looking back at Lena and Kara eagerly. 

"We'll be right here," Lena reassures by tapping the chair in front of her and Ellie is off without a look back. 

"Ok so," Alex begins standing in front of the board with a number of questions on it. "We have two theories, alternate universe or she's from the future," Alex says with a glance to Kara who is leaning against the far wall. 

"I have managed to get a message through to the Legion but have yet to have any response," Brainy says, propping himself up on his elbows on the top of the chair. His left eye twitching slightly. "What about the Legends?" He asks and Alex shakes her head. 

"The time agency doesn't want to acknowledge it," Alex explains before looking between Kara and Lena. “Something to do with protocols.”

Kara and Lena glance across the room at one another. “If it’s the multiverse I can make a transmatter portal in a couple of hours,” Lena suggests. 

“I don’t think it’s the multiverse,” Kara says. “This is the only earth, the rest are gone.” 

"Brainy what do you think?" Alex asks, looking to the Coluan. "Where should we be looking? Alternate Universe or future?" 

Brainy stands with a sigh, "Well, from what we understand about the multiverse and the crisis, I don't think she is from an alternate universe." He pauses his lips drawing into a thin line. "With the evidence presented I can say with 73.5% probability that she’s from the future."

"So what about the other 26.5%?" Lena asks, moving to the board as she looks over the evidence. "What other theories do we have? Could it be Lex? Could he have sent her here?" 

"Or something like an android or alternate reality?" Kara theorises. 

"Fifth Dimensional being perhaps?" Alex chimes in and Lena doesn't miss the smirk on the older Danvers face. It earns her a pointed glare from Kara and Alex holds her hands up in surrender. "What? It’s not like you and Mxy haven't been getting along?" 

"Who's Mxy?" Lena asks Alex. 

“Brainy what do you think?” Kara interrupts, sending Alex a look of warning who has the sense to look away.

“Given the evidence,” Brainy begins. “With my memories changing, Lena’s blood and Ellie's responses, I’m confident in the odds of time travel.”

"So, wait, Ellie was always supposed to happen in the future?" Kara finds herself asking. 

Brainy shakes his head moving to the whiteboard and drawing the lines out. “Not necessarily, the future is a fluid ever changing thing, but there are always fixed historical points. The extinction of earth’s dinosaurs for example.” 

“So, if Ellie isn’t a fixed point she could be erased from the future timeline?” Kara asks as Lena moves closer to the board while Brainy draws more lines labelled with their names.

“No, it cements her there,” Lena mutters to herself, taking the pen from Brainy as she begins drawing dotted lines through their respective named lines. “So at this moment in time, is a fixed point in history with multiple future possibilities. Every second we live and make choices creates another fixed moment in time. So by sending Ellie back to the present, it cements her in the future, as a fixed point.” 

“Exactly,” Brainy nods to Lena. With his eye twitching, he continues. “The results of the snufflegruffle would cause a fracture in space and time and then the universe would implode.” 

Lena glares as Kara’s jaw drops. 

“You ok?” Alex asks with a look of worry on her face. 

“A mild technical issue,” Brainy says, rolling his shoulders in discomfort looking at Lena to continue. 

“No, ignore whatever that was,” Lena waves in Brainy’s direction as he looks away shamefully. She sets the pen down as she tries to explain it in the best way for them all to understand. “Look, Ellie is obviously a catalyst,” Lena says slowly. “A catalyst that causes something to happen,” Lena gestures between herself and Kara, making the blonde frown at her sister. 

“I’ll explain later,” Alex mutters to Kara while stifling a laugh. 

“That then causes some form of chain reaction to make whatever happens in the future so bad that it sends Ellie back here,” Lena continues to explain. 

“So, why won’t that chain reaction happen here?” Alex asks, stepping closer to the board. 

“Because the variables are different,” They turn to look at Kara. Her lips are drawn in a tight pinch as her eyes look over the board and their respective faces. “All the variables in the future, whatever they are are different from now, so that neutralises Ellie as a catalyst in the future.” 

There’s a pregnant pause between all of them. Kara and Lena share a long look across the room before Brainy pointedly clears his throat asking, “So what are we going to do with your offspring?” 

Lena takes a sharp breath staring up at the ceiling before turning to the Coluan, “She stays here while I begin looking into time travel.” 

"What if we can't get her home?" Kara asks, watching Lena closely. Lena looks thoughtfully away as Brainy and Alex share a knowing look. 

The silence between them is deafening.

  
  


It’s late when Lena returns to the apartment. After leaving the DEO that morning she had gone to L-Corp with Ellie, Kara dealing with Catco and her latest Supergirl emergency. She had lost track of time. The dim light of the city is the only thing illuminating the large room. Her arms wrapped tightly around Ellie, her blonde head resting on Lena’s shoulder, her eyes peacefully shut. Soft sighs falling from pouting lips. Lena manages to kick off her heels, with expert practice even with the unusual addition. Lena walks into the guest bedroom that she's slowly associated to be Ellie’s room. Its pale colours are still the same but the small clothes she’s folded on the dresser and the light up sneakers in the corner are all a small blonde haired green eyed little girls she wasn’t expecting to barrel into her life. She gently places Ellie in the bed, removing small shoes and changing her into the terrible tiger onesie, but it's the easiest pyjamas to get her into. Pulling the cover over her, Ellie’s quiet voice breaks the silence. 

"When we go home, Mommy?" 

"What do you mean?"

Green eyes blink back at Lena’s own. "When we go back to our house?" 

"This is going to be our house for a little while now, Ellie," Lena whispers as she tucks her in. 

“Why?” Ellie asks rubbing tired eyes. Green eyes struggling to stay open as Lena sits at her feet.

“It’s just easier to stay here for a little while,” Lena says, her lips tugging at the corner as green eyes threaten to shut.

“Jeju, be here too?” Ellie mutters, as her eyes begin to shut. 

Lena feels her chest aching at how comfortable she’s becoming with Ellie, how hard it will be to say goodbye to the little girl when the time comes. She gently pushes the blond hair from Ellie’s face before turning the night light on and shutting the door behind her. 

As she prepares herself for bed, she’s accepting the reality that Ellie is going to be with her for an undisclosed amount of time. Lena wants to make her space as comfortable for her as possible by making this new home her own. So as Lena’s eyes shut in her own bed she makes plans for the following day. 

  
  


The following morning is filled with hope and planning as Lena wakes at her normal hour of six am. She dresses for L-Corp, the aroma of fresh brewed coffee greets her as she enters the kitchen. Pouring herself a mug she moves preparing breakfast. She runs her fingers through her hair carefully styled behind one ear with the other half poker straight. Lena's halfway through her morning coffee when Ellie appears rubbing her tired eyes, blonde hair dishevelled from sleep. 

"Mommy?" Ellie calls and Lena can't help but chuckle. Her hair is falling into her face, and one sleeve of her onesie is halfway up her arm. Her pant leg is nearly at her knee as she stumbles into the kitchen. 

"Morning," Lena intones brightly as Ellie glowers up at the CEO and Lena wonders if she's the only one that needs coffee. 

"M'ning," Ellie mutters as Lena automatically lifts her and sets her on the counter in front of her. 

“You sleep ok?” Lena finds herself asking. The toddler nods blonde hair cascading around her. 

“Where Jeju?” Ellie wonders, her tired eyes looking around. 

As Lena opens her mouth to respond, she looks up at the sound of the familiar whoosh. 

“Right here,” Kara calls as she steps through the balcony door as Lena realises she was supposed to call her before she had gone to bed. 

"Jeju!" The toddler squeals wriggling from her position. Lena helps her down as best she can and watches as Ellie runs to Kara. She can't help but smile as Kara scoops Ellie effortlessly into her arms. The two share a quiet happy moment just for the two of them, before Kara sets Ellie down, the toddler grinning up at both of them. 

"Hey, Ellie, why don't you go watch cartoons while I talk to Ka- Jeju?" Lena asks. Ellie nods turning and moving to the television.

“I heard Ellie ask for me last night, I figured I could help and stuff,” Kara says as soon as the images flash across the screen with a wave of her hand. 

“We should make a plan,” Lena says, folding her arms across her chest. 

Kara agrees, shuffling slightly, "Lena, I know we've been through a lot this last year but I want you to know that I meant what I said, about being here for Ellie and, and you." 

"I... Thank you,” Lena says, looking away as she feels her cheeks heat. “I know it's not easy to trust me after everything," Lena admits with a strained smile. 

"I wasn't exactly innocent in it all either," Kara gives a lopsided shrug. "I should never have called you a villain." 

"I shouldn't have used Kryptonite on you," Lena counters, chewing her lip. 

It makes Kara look bashfully away muttering, “Touche.” 

“I was actually going to change the guest room,” Lena says, changing the topic. Kara frowns in question. “I wanted her to have something that was familiar to her, like her own room.” 

“Like new bedding and toys?” Kara asks curiously and Lena pulls her lip between her teeth, as her face shows Kara exactly how big she was planning to change. “More?” Kara asks. 

“Well… It would be nice to have the room that's hers that looks like her room.” 

Kara watches her for a moment, having flashbacks to when Lena bought Catco, “Well, maybe, instead of all out complete redecoration, what about a bed, or something?” Kara suggests. “It’s just not as permanent.” 

Lena ponders the idea for a moment, her stomach twisting as she looks at Ellie. Whose presence here long term was still unknown. She looks back up to Kara before nodding. “You’re right, let’s do that.” 

“What we do today, Jeju?” Ellie asks, bouncing over and Lena grins walking to the hallway. 

“Well, I thought you could help me with something?” Lena offers looking at her guest bedroom, not at all suited for a three year old. 

"What?" Ellie’s curious face matches one Lena’s seen on Kara’s many times. 

"Since we’re going to stay here for a while, we think you should have a room that you like?"

“Whatever I want?" Ellie grins up at her with eager excitement. 

“Well…” Kara says, rubbing the back of her neck, to avoid Ellie’s bright green eyes staring up at her. 

“A new bed maybe?” Lena suggests a playful glint in her eyes as Ellie matches her grin and bounces excitedly.

Driving to the store is easier than Lena had anticipated, as soon as they’re in the car Ellie starts rattling off potential ideas as Kara fuels her ideas with suggestions, and occasionally glance at Lena as she listens to the pair. She shifts awkwardly at the thought of spending the morning with Kara, it's domestic on a level Lena had only dreamed of. But, she had always imagined date nights first rather than picking out bedroom furniture for their three year old child from the future. 

As Lena parks the car she turns to find Ellie bouncing in her chair excitedly. “Come on Mommy!” Ellie says freeing herself from the restraints. 

“Ellie wait,” Lena calls as Ellie pushes at the door. Lena breathes a sigh of relief as Kara is out the car in a blur, hand on the door that Ellie is pushing insistently at. 

“Hold on, Ellie,” Kara chuckles as Lena follows her from the car. Unleashing Ellie from the car Kara takes her hand letting herself be led into the store. 

"Hello Ms. Luthor, welcome back, how can we help you today." The clerk greets upon seeing Lena. 

"We need some furniture," Lena says, looking to Ellie who takes a step back behind Lena’s legs. 

The clerk smiles down at Ellie and directs their next questions to her, glancing up from time to time at Lena. Ellie’s looks away as the attention is placed on her, her arms quickly outstretching for Kara who lifts her automatically. Kara glances at Lena who interjects listing the furniture they require. 

"Lena," Kara begins to protest and Lena turns cutting off the sales clerk who was telling her about the oak wood bedside table. 

"Kara, she deserves nice things, we might as well treat her," Lena says, her eyes softening at the sight of Kara holding Ellie close, her blonde head propped on Kara's trench coat, thumb in her mouth. 

"It's just a lot of money," Kara protests but Lena opens her mouth to argue and Kara chuckles. "I know," Kara waves off with her free hand. “Catco." 

Lena smirks as Kara looks down at Ellie, “Why don’t we pick some stuff out?”

Ellie gives a tentative look at the clerk and back to Kara who nods enthusiastically. Lena points to a number of items that she knows they need looking back at Ellie for a final decision. When the toddler nods the clerk is quickly jotting down the item numbers until eventually, Ellie is wriggling to be freed. Setting the toddler down, they’re led around the shop Ellie picking up bedding and toys she likes eventually she stops at a brushed cotton bedspread with large bright dinosaurs on them. 

"Ellie, I think we have enough," Kara says rubbing the back of her neck. The toddler frowns up at the Kryptonian, a look rivalling even Lena’s best board room glower. 

"Mommy said, 'Whatevers I want,' Ellie argues, her lower lip jutting out in a familiar Danvers pout. 

Kara sends Lena an agonised look before sighing, "I know but you don't need four sets of dinosaur bedding." 

"But this one has Twicerotops on it, none of the others does," Ellie says matter of factly. Lena's almost sure she saw an eye roll at Kara's failing argument. 

"Ellie-" Kara begins but a small foot is stomped. 

"You promised whatever I want," Ellie says, her lower lips quivering. 

"Alright but this is the last one," Kara argues firmly and it makes Lena smirk at the commanding tone. The sheer thought of Kara having to use her Supergirl voice on her own three year old is enough to make laughter bubble inside her. 

"Ellie I think there are some toys over there why don't you pick two," Lena suggests, her eyes crinkling as blonde hair runs off. 

"It's not that funny," Kara says as soon as Ellie out of earshot. 

"It's quite funny," Lena chuckles as they move around the store. 

"Can I ask you something?" Kara says as Ellie points at a fluffy rabbit across the store. 

Lena nods as Ellie takes it to the cart at the front of the store "Would it be ok if, maybe, I called Eliza?" Kara asks quietly and it makes Lena stop, a frown on her face. 

"We're not parents Lena, we don't know what to do, what Ellie needs, besides you can't keep taking her to L-Corp it'll raise too many questions, not to mention the impact it will have on your work" Kara explains as she looks over sippy cups. “Not that I don’t think you can do both, I’m sure you can, but we can’t do this alone,” Kara amends with a lopsided smile. 

Lena nods with a sigh as she watches Ellie look over "I suppose it's the best thing to do, she has experience with children and well," Lena gestures to Kara. "The non human element." 

Kara nods, "I want to find out what happened and the longer she's here..." 

"The longer it messes with the timeline, I know Kara," Lena sighs, stopping as Ellie inspects a large toy bear. "I'm getting attached and I know I shouldn't," Lena whispers hugging herself tightly. 

"It's difficult not to," Kara agrees with her lips tugging at the corner as she squeezes Lena’s arm reassuringly. 

“Even when she’s being a demanding little-” Lena says, a twinkle in her eye. 

“Yeah even then.” 

  
  
  


It’s late in the afternoon when Alex appears, a look of chagrin on her face as she listens to Kara's idea of calling Eliza. 

"So, let me get this straight before you give our mother a heart attack," Alex waves silencing her sister. "You want to phone Mom, tell her that you and Lena have a kid, but you're not sure how to explain how she came into this world or how she's three?" Alex asks watching as Kara nods. She turns to Lena who is making coffee in the kitchen. "I'm assuming she didn't consult you on this grand plan?" 

"I’m appreciative of Eliza’s help but this plan is all Kara’s," Lena dismisses with a wave of her hand. Alex sighs looking back at Kara with her hands on her hips. 

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" Alex asks her sister. 

"Kara lacks that ability," Lena mutters but both women hear. Alex rolls her eyes while Kara looks pointedly away from the reminder.

"What if it has more of an effect on the timeline?" Kara argues ignoring Lena's jab. 

"Kara, you, future you,” Alex reiterates, irritably pointing to Kara. “Sent your kid back here, we’ve already established the timelines fu-" 

Kara clears her throat loudly, cutting her sister off with a pointed look at Ellie. 

"Look, stop being a chicken and just tell mom,” Alex calls Kara out who sighs dejectedly walking out onto Lena's balcony. Alex spares a glance at Lena as the CEO hands a cup of coffee to the redhead. 

"I can make it Irish if needed," Lena teases leaning against the counter. Alex shakes her head as she sips the coffee watching Ellie play. 

"She is a cute kid," Alex comments and Lena brow furrows in a pained expression. "What?" 

"You sound surprised," Lena scoffs.

Alex shakes her head as she walks to sit opposite Ellie who grins up at Alex. Lena’s eyes crinkle at the corners at the sight of them playing, and she feels her chest tighten with want. The yearning that Ellie invokes who looks at her like she's the most interesting person in the world. Or the easy way Kara walks back into the apartment like she belongs here or the familiar way Alex could just show up as normal families do. The realisation that she could have something just like this. 

Alex leaves not long after Kara confirms Eliza's arrival the following day and Kara lingers as Lena prepares dinner. 

"Do you want to stay?" Lena asks at the sight of Kara lingering in the doorway. 

"I don't want to be a nuisance, I can go," Kara says, pointing to the door and Lena looks up with a small smile. 

"Stay Kara, Ellie will want you to," Lena says earnestly. "I don't even know if she'll eat this?" Lena admits, pulling her lip between her teeth. 

"It's your fancy pasta," Kara says wide eyed in disbelief. "It's amazing," Kara reassures before turning to Ellie who is watching them curiously. "Hey Ellie, are you ready for dinner?" Kara asks as she walks over scooping Ellie up quickly who shrieks and giggles causing Lena to look on tenderly at the pair. 

"Alright, settle down you two," Lena says as she plates food. She doesn't miss Kara descend to the floor with a slight blush. Lena sets both plates on the small table she's never used and smiles at the feeling of soft comfort that passes through her. Kara sets Ellie on the booster seat between her and Lena. 

"We build my room after Jeju?" Ellie asks excitedly and Kara falters glancing at Lena who gives an encouraging nod. 

"Sure let’s do it together?" Kara asks and Ellie squeals in delight. 

Lena and Kara share passing glances as Ellie recounts her latest adventures with Hopper the Rabbit, who was only purchased that morning. They both quietly try to contain their laughter at the ridiculousness of the story. And as dinner finishes Lena watches as Kara habitually stands to clear things away. Ellie runs excitedly to the spare room, and Lena quirks a brow following curiously. As she turns into the room she finds Ellie on her back desperately trying to push the heavy double bed with her feet.

"I get it ready for Jeju," Ellie informs her when she sees Lena leaning in the doorway. 

"Unless you've suddenly developed super strength I think it'd be easier if Jeju did it," Lena suggests playfully, gesturing for Ellie to move out of Kara's way. 

Once Kara has emptied the room of the furniture she stands waiting to be told the layout by the two. Lena tries to contain her laughter as Ellie stands in front of her with her hands on her hips. 

"No Jeju, by the window," Ellie orders vehemently pointing as Kara lifts the bedframe and moves it. 

"No, don't have it beside the window, you'll get cold," Lena says pointing away, making Kara turn on her heel. 

"Mommy, if the bed goes there then my desk can't fit there and then Hopper has to go there, and then... Then the configordation is all wrong." Ellie explains her hands on her hips and Lena raises an impeccable eyebrow before looking up at Kara. 

"I'm just the mover," Kara jokes with a shrug. 

"How about, as a compromise, we put the bed here?" Lena indicates to the far wall and Ellie stands her finger tapping her nose in focussed concentration. 

"This is tenser than your board meetings," Kara whispers and Lena chuckles as Ellie spins back to them. 

"Only if the desk can go here?" Ellie says and Lena nods holding her hand out to shake, 

"Excellent decision," Lena grins as Ellie giggles shaking her hand. The mock business deal is complete. 

An hour later, after Lena and Ellie's expert instruction a cabin bed sits in front of the floor to ceiling windows with a dresser and small desk filling the large space. Bedtime is as arduous as ever with Kara drenched from bathtime, and Lena desperately trying not to fall asleep as she reads Ellie her story. Eventually. as nine pm rolls around both Lena and Kara sit exhausted on the large couch while Ellie is passed out in her new bed. 

"You know, I really hope Eliza has some magical way to make bedtime less exhausting," Kara sighs as she rubs her face. 

Lena chuckles as she curls up opposite Kara on the couch, her own exhaustion setting in. "I still need to look at the proposals I had to sign off on today," Lena says to herself with a sigh. 

"Thank you for today," Kara says absentmindedly and Lena smiles. 

"You don't have to keep thanking me Kara, I'm not going to stop you from seeing her, she's your child after all," Lena says nonchalantly while internally her nerves are erratic. 

"It's hard to believe," Kara mutters staring up at the ceiling. "You know out of all the possibilities I never thought this would happen." 

Lena rests her chin on her hand as she watches Kara think, "That we would have a child from the future?" 

Kara nods as she removes her glasses rubbing her eyes. "I should uh, go, let you finish work, I'll see you tomorrow with Eliza," Kara says firmly, standing and Lena turns as she steps out. 

"Kara," Lena calls, making the Kryptonian turn, "Thank you." 

  
  


Lena arrives at the DEO with Ellie at exactly 7.56am. Ellie is still half asleep on her shoulder, thumb firmly in place in her mouth as she carries the tot in. Her stomach churning as she thinks of all the things Eliza Danvers could criticise her for. How Ellie’s hair wasn’t brushed the best or the fact she had her pyjamas on under her jacket.

"Mommy, why we back?" Ellie asks quietly, breaking Lena’s panic. 

"We just need to check something for Jeju," Lena explains softly as she carries Ellie into the conference room. Alex is hugging a cup of coffee that Lena's slightly jealous of until she sees one waiting for her. 

"I figured you'd need it just as much as me," Alex comments as soon as she sees Lena. "Hey, kiddo, how's it going?" Alex asks as Lena moves to set Ellie down only to be met with a noise of protest and instead adjust Ellie in her grip.. Alex lets out a low whistle, "I'm guessing she gets that from you." 

Lena glares pointedly as Alex continues, "Cause she doesn't get it from the ray of sunshine that's about to burst in." 

As if on queue Kara appears with a bright, "Morning." 

"Morning," Alex chuckles and Ellie who was half asleep in Lena's arms is now wriggling frantically. 

"Jeju!" 

"Hey, El," Kara chuckles, walking close and lifting her from Lena's arms. Lena sighs as she rubs her abdomen from Ellie's incessant kicking. 

"You no there, when I wokes up this morning, Jeju? Where you go?" Ellie asks, gripping Kara’s jacket tightly. “You missed breakfast.” 

"Well, I um, I had to go and take care of some things," Kara stutters through with a pointed nod to the DEO. Ellie nods as if completely understanding and both Kara and Lena share a silent look over her head. It’s clearly a familiar excuse and Lena mentally files it away with the other information. 

"Well, this is a bit more of a shock than I expected," A new voice says from the doorway making them turn. Eliza is stood with a surprised smile at the sight of the three of them as Alex finishes downing her coffee. 

"You're telling me," Alex chuckles. 

"Nanny!" Ellie grins running from Kara to Eliza's legs. Small arms wrap securely around her legs and Eliza chuckles, setting her purse down to kneel at the child height. They embrace like close grandmother and granddaughter. Alex looks to Kara in silent question at Eliza’s nonchalant response. Kara raises her palms in defence as Alex rolls her eyes. As Ellie and Eliza break apart Ellie steps back into Kara’s legs her hand taking 

“Your hair not grey, Nanny,” Ellie comments with a deep frown between her eyes. 

“She gets it dyed to hide it now,” Alex jokes, earning a disapproving look from her mother. 

"We certainly have a lot to talk about," Eliza nods as she takes in Ellie's blonde hair, green eyes. 

They distract Ellie with toys while they sit around the table. Ellie sat watching Lena’s phone in the corner 

"The appearance to you both is uncanny," Eliza comments with a smile. "Have you run blood work?" She asks Alex who nods. 

"100% theirs," Alex comments as she leans against the conference table. 

"And you think she's from the future?" 

"She arrived with a photo of the three of us and a date for the future," Lena supplies as she sips the coffee Alex had placed in front of her. 

"And my mothers necklace," Kara adds stoically. 

"How interesting," Eliza muses. 

"You don't think she'll have powers like Kara do you?" Alex asks curiously. 

Eliza ponders it for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't believe so, Clark's powers didn't begin to show until he hit puberty, and from what I understand neither did Jonathans and Lois reckons Jordans could begin any day now." 

Kara nods and Lena frowns, "Since when did Clark Kent have two sons?" 

"Oh another multiverse convergence shakeup," Kara says with a roll of her eyes and Lena nods. 

"So no powers for young miss Ellie," Alex chirps and Ellie frowns. 

"Fly Jeju?" Ellie requests and Kara shakes her head. 

"Maybe later," Kara counters, earning a look from Lena that clearly read  _ over my dead body _ . 

"I'm going to go find Brainy to see if he has any further information," Alex says standing. "Hey, Ellie wanna go see all the cool stuff?" Alex asks quickly. 

The toddler frowns up at her, a small and obvious, “No”. 

Kara and Lena look away as trying to contain their laughter. “Hey Ellie, Nanny left her bag downstairs, could you help Aunt Alex bring it up?” Eliza asks and the toddler nods reluctantly leaving the room with Alex. "How have you two been holding up?" Eliza asks as soon as Ellie is from the room. 

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting to have to look after a three year old who is supposedly my future daughter four days ago," Lena sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"It's not exactly a walk in the park," Kara admits with a shrug. 

"Well, I'm here to help both of you," Eliza reassures. "I'll stay with Kara, while you try to find a way to get her back to her time or at least get your footing in this parenting game." 

"We know so little," Kara sighs, dejectedly. 

"And not just where she's from," Lena adds. "Things she likes, doesn't like, favourite shows, if she has friends." 

"Try not to worry," Eliza reassures. "You'll both get there and trust me, no one gets it perfect the first time. Neither of you had prepared for this." 

Lena and Kara share a long look that tells them it’s either going to go very well or very end up in disaster. 

* * *

**Evening All,**

**As always I can only thank you all for your continuing support and amazing comments!**

**A small public service announcement to let you all know that due to it being my birthday weekend as well as other intense personal shit and a massive fuck off dose of writers block I'll be taking a week off to regroup. You guys are only two chapters behind what I've wrote and I'd rather be at least three ahead of you all. For those reasons, your next chapter will be on the 28th of Feb.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please let me know your thoughts in the comments below, alternatively come shout at me on[Tumblr](https://helpbutton95.tumblr.com/). **

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena try to cope and Ellie is... Ellie.

After leaving the DEO they take Ellie to a park a couple of blocks from Lena's apartment. It makes Lena smile at the sight of Ellie bouncing happily on Kara's shoulders, giggles spilling from the little girl, wide matching grins spread over their faces. As soon as Ellie’s feet hit the ground she’s gone, sprinting off in the direction of the tall slide. 

"Ellie," Lena stumbles trying not to have an aneurysm as her nerves skyrocket. 

"She'll be fine, Lena,” Kara chuckles. “She's being a kid." 

"Say's you who was freaking out about hurting her the other day," Lena points out with an arched brow. 

"That's different. I can crush her or- or break her beyond repair," Kara splutters waving her hands. 

Lena looks disparagingly at Kara as she turns and watches Ellie climb up the ladder for the slide. She waits patiently for another child to go down before following and Lena doesn't miss Kara's grin. 

"You seem better about the idea of her now," Lena mutters hopefully, watching Kara carefully. 

"I don't want her to feel lost like I did," Kara says as she scuffs her shoe into the dirt. 

"Like we did," Lena murmurs tentatively squeezing Kara’s arm. 

"Yeah, like we did," Kara agrees, ducking her head with pursed lips. It's the face Kara used to pull right before a Supergirl emergency would take her away from a lunch or evening with Lena in the past, the same face that would shut her Kara from the world and Supergirl would take hold. 

"Mommy! Jeju!" Ellie calls waving at both of them from the monkey bars. Kara and Lena both wave halfheartedly. 

"It’s a relief now that Eliza’s here."

Lena makes a non-committal noise as she looks towards Ellie. 

“Lena, I-” Kara begins, reaching for Lena.

"Mommy," Ellie calls running over, intercepting Kara’s hand before it touches Lena’s, by tugging on Lena’s jacket. "Mommy, Mommy, come on," Ellie says, pulling insistently. 

"Wh-" Lena begins to follow looking helplessly back at Kara who lets out a burst of laughter at Ellie’s excitement, blue eyes filled with equal confusion. "Where are we going?" 

"You have to push me on the swings." 

"Oh- ok," Lena says, her eyes flickering up to the swing set before stopping near a seat with a frustrated groan. The swing set is not a simple rubber plank as she remembers but some odd bucket contraption. Ellie stands in front, her arms raised expectantly and Lena lifts Ellie and it doesn’t help when Ellie kicks trying to hook her feet in. As Ellie unhelpfully squirms Lena huffs until Ellie settles into the seat with a small contented wiggle. After five pushes Kara has migrated over a small smile tugging on her lips as she tries to contain her laughter at the debacle she’s just witnessed. Ellie squeals happily from her position swinging her legs desperate to go higher. 

"I don't know about you, but I could really go for food," Kara mutters and Lena nods. "I bet you haven't eaten?"

"I'll have you know, we had toast for breakfast," Lena protests, her brow furrowed in irritation. 

"Oh toast," Kara chuckles with a dramatic eye roll. "Oh yes, it’s the top tier of breakfasts." 

"And let me guess you had a stack of forty pancakes or something," Lena scoffs with a shake of her head. 

"You know I'm not some bottomless pit like everyone believes," Kara corrects playfully. 

"Do I need to remind you how many big belly burgers we ate in my office last year?" Lena asks and realisation falls over them. Lena's smile falters as she's reminded of Kara's lie about a family emergency or a Catco source when she had to leave for the Supergirl emergency. 

Kara's body tenses, her smile faltering. 

"Maybe, we could go back to the apartment, find Eliza, see if she has any tips while I try to get some work done from home?" Lena tries to deflect and Kara nods with a tight smile.

As they prize Ellie from the climbing frame, the walk back to the apartment is taken with a sullen Ellie. 

"We always stay for hours," Ellie protests dramatically flopping her blonde head against her own arm. 

"Well, Jeju and I have to get back to work, besides Eliza's came to see you," Lena says with an arched brow as she pointedly avoids referring to Eliza as grandma. She’s not ready to deal with that reference quite yet. 

Ellie looks up at her with a furrowed brow, before asking with hopeful eyes, "Does that mean I don’t have to go to my new school?" 

“New school?” Lena asks. “Why are you going to a new school?”

Ellie shrugs her small shoulders, her fingers fidget as she looks away from both of them as she shuffles slightly closer to Lena’s legs, leaning into the raven haired woman. Both Kara and Lena look to one another before Kara crouches in front of her. Lena matches her stance, loosely wrapping her arms around Ellie. 

“Talk to us, sweetie?” Lena prompts quietly. Ellie looks between them both and Kara’s brow furrows at the slight uptick in the toddler’s heartbeat. 

“Ellie, did you not like your old school?” Kara asks, shuffling closer to Ellie, running her hand over her arm. 

Ellie gives a halfhearted shrug, her lower lip jutting out as she grips Lena’s jacket. She gives a small nod, turning into Lena’s shoulder. As Lena wraps her arms around Ellie holding her close she looks into Kara’s concerned eyes. 

“Was someone mean to you?” Lena asks, holding Kara’s gaze as she feels a nod against her shoulder.    
  


“Other kids.” 

“Were they mean to you because you were different?” Kara asks, a small sniffle answers her question. 

"It’s not ok that the other kids weren’t nice to you because you're different. It’s ok to be different," Lena explains pulling away with a small quirk to her lips. She pushes blonde hair from Ellie’s face before teasing in a light whisper, "Mommy can be a little different too sometimes." 

It pulls a small giggle from Ellie and Kara scoops her up earning an excited cry from the toddler, "And Jeju, well she’s a whole other level of different," Kara grins at her, eyes bright with determination. Tickling Ellie lightly Kara effortlessly lifts her onto her shoulders and looks to Lena whose eyes crinkle with a smile. 

“Jeju, can we get ice cream?” Ellie asks from her high point, bouncing back easier than Lena could have hoped. 

“I don’t see why not?” Kara brightens with a smile at Lena who rolls her eyes endearingly before nodding.

Ice cream is a mess. Lena had thought that by having a cup it would be contained, but instead, the toddler has it everywhere, her face, her hands, even her hair and quickly discovers it’s futile trying to clean anything As they return to Lena's apartment she promptly suggests Kara give her a bath. 

"Why me?" Kara protests. 

"You said yes first," Lena points out with a withering glare and Kara huffs but concedes as they walk to the guest bath. Half an hour later, Ellie emerges looking victorious in her tiger onesie as Kara trails behind looking like a woman who had the misfortune of bathing an excitable toddler. Lena takes Kara in, unconsciously chewing her lip at the sight before her, Kara's hair is damp, the long sleeves of her white pristine shirt is rolled up to the crook of her elbows as the water glistens upon exposed strong forearms. Glasses fisted in her hand as Kara rubs a fist into her eyes, Lena feels a flutter in her belly as muscles cord with every turn. To make the situation entirely much worse, Kara’s shirt is near see through prominently displaying well defined Kryptonian abs. Lena suppresses a shudder that threatens to overtake her. 

"You know you didn't have to have a bath too?" Lena chuckles awkwardly trying to quell the feelings she is not ready to fully acknowledge. 

Kara rolls her eyes with a huff before gesturing to herself, "Do you have a shirt or something?" 

Lena nods, leading Kara down the hall. Kara follows dutifully into her closet as Lena produces an oversized jumper.

"This should fit," Lena says, holding it up to Kara’s body trying to hide the soaked physique and looks sharply away as Kara peels the shirt from her skin, stripping down to her bra. It's not the first time she's seen Kara's abs. A fond memory of spin class resurfaces and she tries to hide the blush and increasing heart rate from the woman in front of her. 

"Are you ok?" Kara asks as she pulls the jumper over her head. Suddenly the air in the closet is stifling to the point where she can barely breathe. 

"Yeah," Lena squeaks sheepishly at concerned blue eyes. "I uh, better go, and ugh, check on Ellie," Lena excuses herself brushing past Kara and walking quickly back into the living room. Ellie turns to her as Lena walks into the room with a smile before gesturing her over. "Are you ok?" Lena asks softly, kneeling beside her and Ellie nods crawling into her lap. Small arms wrapping around Lena's neck. 

"Can we have ice cream tomorrow?" Ellie asks, bouncing on Lena's knees. 

"We'll have to see," Lena says thoughtfully with a twinkle in her eye. A light knock pulls Lena's attention and Kara walks past her glasses removed and it dawns on Lena how little Kara’s been wearing her glasses around her. 

"It's just Alex, Kelly and Eliza," Kara informs opening the door. Ellie runs to both women who laugh as Kara invites them in and Lena watches, her stomach twisting with conflicting emotions as Kara moves her family into Lena’s home. The easy unrestrained way they talk to one another, the passing glances between them as Ellie fits in like she was made to. And Lena’s reminded of how much she wants to be part of the group, to be the one sitting theorising with Alex about microbiology or sipping wine with Kelly. 

"I hope you guys don't mind but I brought Kelly,” Alex says shutting the door behind her girlfriend. “I figured she might have some ideas." 

Lena gives a small wave as she stands while Alex turns to Kara and Eliza.

"How're you doing?" Kelly asks softly as she moves over to Lena. 

"I'm coping," Lena grimaces as her fingers dance together in a nervous tick. 

"You know, if you need to talk about any of this, I'm here to listen," Kelly says with a warm smile. “Confidential and all.” 

"I'll be fine," Lena says to assure herself more than Kelly. 

“So Jeju told me someone got a new room,” Alex says brightly, crouching down at Ellie who is bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. 

“Yes!" Ellie shouts excitedly tugging Alex’s arm in the direction of the hall. When Alex glances back to Lena, she waves her hand for Alex to continue. “Come on, Aunt Alex!"

"How much did Alex tell you?" Lena asks, turning to Kelly, who is watching the sight with a knowing smile. 

"Enough to know that you need to do more than just talk to Ellie to get the full story," Kelly says as Eliza and Kara walk over. 

"What do you suggest?" Kara asks, a concerned crinkle knitting her brow.

"Drawing, mainly," Kelly suggests. "It's a good way of getting the story out of young children who may have compartmentalized their trauma and is beneficial to children Ellie’s age who are still visual, that's how they learn so that's how they communicate."

"She's been drawing tons," Lena says pointing to the paper littering the floor.

"She's been drawing what's current," Kelly says looking over a drawing of the playground. "To get her to tell us more, it'd be best to get her drawing while I ask her questions. Easy ones at first, then move on and hopefully, she'll tell us more." 

"Wouldn't it be better if Lena or I did it? She knows us," Kara asks her brows furrowing as Kelly shakes her head. 

"We don't want to trigger anything, if what Alex says is true and Lena was harmed on her way through then it's best if someone external to her current situation asked and prompted her." 

Lena glances up at Kara who nods in understanding. 

"I know it's hard," Eliza adds. "But we need to get the whole picture, otherwise we don't know if we can send her back." 

Lena nods as well before turning back to the kitchen. "Drinks?" Lena asks, desperate to keep her mind from worry. She makes coffee silently until Ellie bounces back into the living room telling Alex all about Hopper the Rabbit. 

"And then we went and got ice cream and Jeju got chocolate and Mommy got strawberry," Ellie and Alex simultaneously crinkle their nose. 

"Strawberry?" Alex teases and Lena glares mockingly. 

“Some of us didn’t have an upbringing with sparkles and mint choc chip, Alex,” Lena teases. 

"Just because we can't all eat a pint of cookie dough ice cream Alexandra doesn't mean we judge them for it," Eliza scolds lightly earning an eye roll from Alex. Lena moves away from the conversation of ice cream, she makes coffee desperately wanting something stronger. Watching the four of them fills her with the familiar feeling she’s been trying to ignore for most of the day. The familiar bond between the four of them irks her and equally sets her nerves on edge. Beginning to brew the coffee she takes a deep breath over the machine trying to calm her racing heart. She turns to find Kara watching her from across the island. 

"Hey, you ok?" 

"Yeah course." Lena nods as she pulls mugs from the cupboards to hide the building anxiety. 

“You sure?” Kara asks with a knowing look, moving around the counter. 

“I’ll be ok,” Lena tries to reassure as she feels her emotions rise under Kara’s gaze. 

“They’re here to help,” Kara’s lips quirk watching Lena closely. 

“I hope so,” Lena mutters, her lips pursed, setting mugs on the island. "Afterall, There’s only so many times I can use DEO Emergencies to keep from going into the office.” 

"You're the CEO," Kara protests, her arms folding across her chest. 

"Barely, remember Kara, this isn't Earth-38, I'm having to start from scratch all over again and you remember that first year, it was hell trying to battle the press, the public, not to mention my board of directors." 

"It's not fair that you're back starting at the bottom again," Kara grumbles. "He shouldn't have been able to do this, to come back, it was too easy."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Lena shrugs with a resigned sigh, she's long since accepted the new reality she has woken up in. Her mistakes, however, plague her dreams at night over and over like a broken record. 

"It makes me angry," Kara mutters under her breath and Lena reaches without thinking, squeezing her shoulder. Lena retracts her hand instantly when Kara flinches, scolding herself that they weren’t there yet. 

"Sorry," The raven haired woman whispers but Kara shakes her head. 

"It's me, not you," Kara says tightly, moving to take her hand in a familiar gesture when they were best friends. 

“If you’re sure,” Lena says, looking carefully at their hands and Kara reaches out squeezing her shoulder. 

“It’s me,” The Kryptonian repeats. Lena matches Kara’s smile who nods as Ellie calls the blonde over. “I’ll be back,” Kara says, moving to see what Ellie needs and Lena sighs as Eliza walks over. 

"Are you managing ok?" Eliza asks with an understanding tilt of her head as Lena hands her a mug. Lena doesn't say anything, only gives a smile. “It's a big change.”

"I wish people would stop asking me that." Lena frowns, trying to control her rising frustration. "I'm not some damsel in distress." 

"No you’re not, but sometimes we all need help and that’s ok,” Eliza’s voice is soft as her eyes crinkle kindly. “I know it was hard for me. I remember when I found out I was pregnant. I was so unprepared, Jeremiah was on deployment, and I was alone and not nearly emotionally prepared for a baby.” 

"At least you had nine months to get ready,” Lena jokes, desperate to lighten the mood between them.

"True,” Eliza smiles fondly. “Thank you for calling me, it means a lot to be included." As Eliza gently pats Lena’s hand she feels it stiffen beneath hers as she squeezes it gently. “And thank you for trusting me with this. I know you don’t have a great relationship with your own mother.”

Lena looks down at their clasped hands before looking at Kara and Kelly, while Ellie tries to scale Kara’s long legs. Clearing her throat she pulls her hand from beneath Eliza’s, clasping them in front of her as she feels the tension rise within her at the consideration that Eliza is showing her. 

She glances sheepishly away before murmuring, “We should make a plan.”

Eliza nods with a warm smile, following as Lena shifts away towards Kara and Kelly. 

"So, we should make a plan," Lena announces to the others as Kara spares her a glance while helping a giggling Ellie to climb all over her. 

"Of course," Kelly agrees brightly as Alex nods in agreement. As they settle in the living room Kelly gestures between herself and Eliza, “We’ve had an idea, that maybe I could help Eliza with watching Ellie.” 

"What do you mean?" Kara asks, pulling a giggling Ellie over her shoulder. 

"I-We can't ask either of you to do that," Lena says quickly, her brow crinkling as she looks between Kelly and Eliza.

Alex cuts in with a wave of her hand, “They’ve already decided, they cooked up this magical plan in the car.” 

"Yes but-" Lena tries to protest. 

“And since Obsidian’s PTSD program has been shut down,” Kelly inserts quickly barrelling on. I’m currently unemployed and have the time to help until I decide what to do next. I’m here to help any way I can while you try to juggle work and this situation.” 

“Besides I think I have enough things to catch up on with this little one,” Eliza chuckles, tickling Ellie’s side causing the toddler to squeal. Lena stiffens at the noise, her mind racing to catch up with the fast conversation blurring around her. 

“Mom and Kelly thought that Mom could look after Ellie when you can’t work from home,” Alex explains gesturing between Eliza and her girlfriend, unaware of Lena’s growing anxiety. 

“I can come here and work with Ellie,” Kelly says with an overly bright smile as she looks beseechingly between Lena and Kara. “Eliza thought I could come on Tuesdays and Thursdays.” 

“So, I can take her Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays,” Eliza continues eagerly as Lena’s heart rate rises sharply at the decisions being made around her without so much as a glance in her direction. Was this how it was when Kara kept her secret? Was this what happened when they went to game nights or was it an unspoken rule? Lena looks away dragging her fingers through her hair as she feels eyes land on her. 

"Lena?" Kelly's voice breaks her. And suddenly it’s overwhelming, the friendly discussions, the motherly touches. 

She stands, she has to get out and distance herself from the situation, away from the plans that are being made without her. She moves unconsciously onto the balcony, barely acknowledging Kara calling after her, or the quick, ‘We’ll be right back,’ Kara says as she follows her. Bracing herself against the balcony railing Lena releases a slow breath trying to calm herself. Trying to get her emotions back under control. 

“Hey,” Kara says, shutting the balcony door behind her. Spoken so softly that Lena forgets the barriers between them as her panic flows from her unencumbered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be freaking out but it's just-" 

"A lot?" Kara supplies, understanding what Lena is feeling, and Lena nods as blue eyes watch her carefully. "They just want to help," Kara reminds her kindly. “I know it’s overwhelming when you can barely get a word in.” 

"I just wasn't expecting-" 

"Jeju!” Ellie shouts impatiently from the other side of the glass. Kara lifts her hand as she tries to get Ellie to pause. 

“I know,” Kara continues moving closer and matching Lena’s stance against the railing, their shoulders brushing against one another. 

"I'm sorry, I'm being silly," Lena whispers and Kara shakes her head.

“I think you have every right to be overwhelmed, Lena,” Kara’s voice is soft as she gently takes Lena’s hand. "We’ll do what you're comfortable with," Kara promises, eyes softening with understanding. “Together right?” 

"Thank you," Lena mutters leaning into Kara unconsciously. 

Lena has never needed a drink more than as the three women wave goodbye. She slumps against the counter as she tries to comprehend how her life has become about looking after a child that is hers who might be from the future, and shifting her life around this child and now Kara- who is standing rubbing her head and looks as weary as Lena feels. 

Lena pinches the bridge of her nose desperate to relieve the rapidly growing headache she can feel building behind her eyes. After informing her assistant Emily she will be working from home for the next few days, she turns back to Kara who is watching her closely and Lena tries to give a small smile. But Kara can see through it, stepping close with her usual crinkle. 

"I know it’s difficult but with Eliza’s and Kelly’s help it could give us a sense of normalcy," Kara says, as her lips tug at the corners and Lena's head dips as she feels the weight of the words. Normalcy. It's such a simple word, a word that defines the desire for something to be normal, but what is normal about Kara Danvers, Kara Zor El, Supergirl? 

“Because us raising a child together-” Mouthing  _ ‘from the future’ “ _ -is normal.” Lena scoffs, turning to Kara with a withering look. “Yes, this situation is completely normal,  _ Kara _ ,” Lena says with heavy disdain. 

Kara sighs heavily as she sits, lying back into the couch, “I just thought things could be slightly, I don’t know, ordinary.” 

Lena can’t help the laugh as it bubbles up in her throat, her features displaying the unease she feels within. “When have we ever been ‘ordinary’?” She asks, curling opposite Kara. 

“Never,” Kara says, fidgeting as she sheepishly matches Lena’s smile. 

But it's oddly mundane the way that Kara sits in front of Lena. Discussing the grand plan to look after the toddler that had stumbled into their life. Lena thinks about how the small human had made an Ellie sized gap in her walls she had erected around herself the same way Kara had the first time and was still breaking down Lena’s walls. Lena looks as Ellie sits watching cartoons, her head lulled against Lena's knee as she sits on the floor, her small knees tucked to her chest. Lena runs her fingers through soft blonde hair as she thinks about the pain her other self must have gone through to send her back here, knowing she wouldn’t see her daughter again. Her chest aches at the thought of having to do it, if eventually, they have to send Ellie back to where she is from, to say goodbye. 

It's Kara's phone that pulls her from her thoughts, the beeping and flashes even make Ellie turn with a glare for interrupting Scooby Doo. 

“Sorry, it’s Catco,” Kara mutters standing, rubbing the back of her neck with a huff as she looks at her phone. 

“Go, deal with Andrea,” Lena says warmly. “We’ll see you later.” 

Kara grins with a lopsided smile as she flies from the balcony and Lena sighs, slumping on the couch exhausted from the day that has been weighing on her since it began. 

Ellie looks up Lena with a furrowed brow in concern, asking, "What's wrong Mommy?" 

Lena looks down into green eyes so similar to her own making her wonder how she was supposed to be so patient for this perfect life? How was she supposed to wait for Kara or Ellie or her happy ending? Was her future life perfect? Was Kara the doting wife her mind portrayed her to be? Was everything easier than it is now? Was this supposed to be her happy ending? No, Lena thinks, villains don’t get happy endings, even the villains who have been redeemed. 

"Nothing," Lena lies, smiling as she pulls Ellie into her lap, redirecting Ellie back to the show. Her insecurities were not the concern of a three year old, as Ellie’s stares at her, and for a moment the little one seems more mature, more aware and it unnerves Lena. “Look they’re about to catch the bad guys,” Lena points out, avoiding the same look Kara gives her when she is suspicious of something. How it worms her way into Lena’s heart, but thankfully the attention span of a three year old is short and easily distractable. She relaxes into the way Ellie leans into her, pointing out features of the show. Grinning at Lena when her guess of the bad guy is correct. 

A small knock on her door makes her look away. Ellie shrinks into her side slightly and Lena smiles reassuringly before moving over to the door.

"Brainy?" Lena greets in surprise at the sudden appearance as he steps into her home. "What, um, what are you doing here?" 

"Hi," Ellie greets from the couch, her voice small and timid that creates an unfamiliar unease in Lena’s gut. She looks back as Ellie watches Brainy, her small brow furrowed as her eyes look around. 

"Hello, small human," Brainy gives a reluctant wave before turning back to Lena. Lena looks back to see his left eye twitch, her own brow furrowing before she neutralises her face. "I came to check your emotional response to the trauma of being thrust into parenthood?" Brainy says blank faced. 

Lena feels the odd reassurance and smiles politely. "I'm... Managing," Lena says before clenching her teeth tightly. 

"Excellent, I was curious about whether those little boxes you had advised me on were still intact and still offering you assistance in dealing with this emotionally traumatic experience. Sharing and offspring with Kara Danvers who you still harbour emotionally opposing feelings for." 

Lena doesn't like the small kick in her gut at the concrete way Brainy says it as if it's a fixed thing. Even as Ellie watches Brainy cautiously and the Coluan glances back at the three year old warily. 

"I can cope, Brainy, thank you for your concern," Lena stands taller as she schools her features. 

"I brought you th-these," Brainy says, producing a grocery bag and Lena frowns. 

"Thank you," Lena says as she opens the bag to find four books. She raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the books. "Parenting books Brainy?" 

"Well, it would seem that both yourself and Kara are vastly unprepared for the trials of parenting and while I am not a parent myself, I feel you must be informed as appropriate." 

"Why did you give these to me and not Kara?" Lena asks curiously. 

"Well, Kara has Alex and Dr Danvers, a strong family network and levels of experience. As per my calculations, I predicted a 75% probability of you purchasing parenting books at some point in the near future," Brainy says with a smile. Lena nods slowly as she takes them in, "Unless of course you have already preceded my calculation and done this already?" 

She hates how he knows her, she had considered it the first day with Ellie but now, now it seems she may need to consult the books more. "No," Lena admits. "I hadn't bought anything yet." 

"Oh, excellent," Brainy grins. "I must admit I did come here for an alternate purpose," he admits as he moves deeper into the apartment, Ellie cautiously watching him from the couch, her toys long forgotten. 

"Of course," Lena says, gesturing for him to continue as she moves to stand beside Ellie. The toddler reaches up, gripping her pants tightly and Lena's wants to question the apprehensive look on the toddler’s face. She looks to Brainy who is suddenly pacing heavily, muttering and gesturing frantically as he does. 

"Brainy?" Lena asks cautiously and he stops, his lips quirking into a sneer before he shakes his head. After he had been shot by Lex she had helped fix him the best she could, but now, she wasn't sure, she knew something had been wrong since she had noticed his stammering at the DEO but she had pushed it off as a Brainy quirk. But now, now she wasn't so sure her biochemical engineering had succeeded. "Brainy, what's wrong?" Lena asks, her voice shaking as she places a hand on Ellie's back. 

"I haven't told Supergirl and Director Danvers because I'm not sure how they would react. But part of my memories have changed. As you know," Brainy sights running a hand through dark hair. "I'm not sure how to say this," Brainy begins pacing. "Lena... I'm so sorry," Brainy says shakily and Lena frowns. Stepping back a hand pushing Ellie lightly so she's behind Lena and Lena can feel her small body shake. "I think… I think before young Eliza came through the portal I..." 

"You what, Brainy?" Lena prompts her voice trembling. 

Brainy swallows thickly, brown eyes looking into her own. "I think I shot you."

* * *

***Peers in* All good? Loved it? Kay, awesome, let me disappear back into my hermit's hole while you all should at me for that cliff hanger...**

**Also if anyone is interested, check out Ayaka's podcast for chats on Ellie and other Something Just Like This writing[shenanigans](https://podcasts.google.com/feed/aHR0cHM6Ly9hbmNob3IuZm0vcy8zZDE0NDk3NC9wb2RjYXN0L3Jzcw?sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjx4fiDuI3vAhUYNxoKHa3IAFUQ9sEGegQIARAC). **

**Also, feel free to come shout at me on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95) should you wish. **

**Until next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now, before you all kill me for that cliffy, have this lovely chapter instead :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A feeling of contented warmth settles in Kara’s chest, as she looks upon the National city’s bustling street. As people move to and fro getting from one destination to the next. She feels her mind drift aimlessly circling listening to the rhythm pump of Lena’s heart, a soft nostalgic smile gracing her lips as she remembers the moments in the park, watching Lena and Ellie play. Her heart swelling at the thought of something so close she could touch, something with someone she has… Kara’s brow furrows at the sudden uptick in Lena’s heart, her hearing sharpens just as a high pitched tone fills her senses and she alters course, listening in on Lena’s apartment. 

_ "You what, Brainy?" Lena prompts her voice trembling.  _

_ Brainy swallows thickly, brown eyes looking into her own. "I think I shot you." _

“Supergirl what's going on?” Alex sounds in her ear, just as Kara begins to skirt the sound barrier, moving like an arrow to Lena’s apartment. 

“I’m not sure, going to find out,” she replies just as she cushions her descent onto Lena’s balcony. 

Brainy stood in the centre of the room looking pleadingly at Lena whose body is recoiling away from him shielding Ellie who cowers behind her. Her small hand in a white knuckled grip within Lena’s. 

“Kara?” Lena says, in surprise at the superhero's sudden appearance, who is also suddenly very close. 

“Are you okay? What’s happened?” Kara’s questions as her eyes scan for any sign of harm. Her shoulders slump in relief finding no injuries as Ellie tries to wiggle in between them and on instinct Kara reaches down to pick her up and hug Ellie close. 

Kara shakes her head at herself, “Brainy? Why would you do something like that?” Kara trails off as she turns to look over at her friend, her brows knitting at the oddity of the situation.

"Supergirl," Brainy inclines his head in greeting, looking apprehensive. 

"Kara? What... What is it?" Lena cuts in. 

"Brainy said he shot you, then you called me with your watch," Kara says, reaching down to grab Lena’s hand, that slightly stiffens at her touch coupled with a light pinking of Lena’s cheeks. Carefully raising Lena’s hand to reveal the open watch face with her family’s sigil. Confusion knits her brow, at Lena’s odd reaction but it’s gone when Lena shakes her head before the two look at Ellie, the toddler curling into Kara’s shoulder. 

“Mommy hurt,” Ellie whispers. 

“I’m ok,” Lena whispers, stroking the toddler's hair. Her eyes catch Brainy shifting making her look up. 

“You’re ok El,” Kara whispers, placing a steady hand upon the toddlers back helping to ease the tension in the small shoulders, and meeting Lena eyes as she does. “I’ll always keep you safe,” Kara promises, squeezing Ellie, “I’m going to hand you to Mommy’s while I talk to Querl ok?” 

Ellie nods, reaching for Lena as Kara’s jaw clenches at the thought of someone hurting Ellie or Lena. Once she knows Ellie is okay, she turns to Brainy needing to understand what is going on. 

"What happened?" Kara asks, her voice hard as she works to school her features at the fear and anxiety that just rocketed through her at the thought of someone hurting her new family. 

Brainy’s head dips as his jaw clenches, "Supergirl I can explain." 

"I think you better Brainy," Kara says through gritted teeth. “And quickly.” 

"Perhaps," Brainy begins glancing at Lena before dipping his head again. "Perhaps we should talk about this at the DEO?" 

"No, you need to explain it now, because I need to know they are safe with you, or I will be taking you into my custody. Now, what happened?" Kara asks, her voice low and controlled. . Ellie let's out a small whimper, helping to keep Kara in check while Lena whispers soft words of comfort. 

"My memories have changed," Brainy says through a clenched jaw. "I shoot Lena," Brainy explains. "I think I'm the reason Ellie came through covered in blood," Brainy says, his own voice shaking. 

Kara’s brow furrows as she runs a hand through her hair, wondering why Brainy would be the reason Lena was shot at all, they were friends. "How... Why? Why would you?" 

"I don't know, I... it's all muddled and I can't pick apart what's real, and what is altering memories of the future," Brainy explains. "It's why I came here, I... I was hoping Lena might be able to do something," Brainy emphasises pointing at Lena who watches him cautiously. 

"I'm... I'm sorry Brainy but without a proper way or even understanding of your nerve responders and circuit connections within your brain, I could kill you," Lena admits and Kara can see the mental calculations going through her brilliant mind. 

"I've contacted Mon-El yet again but I have yet to receive a response," Brainy says in exasperation, Kara bites the inside of her cheek as she’s reminded of Mon-El, but she sighs knowing he’s their only option. It resurfaces all the feelings of him leaving, twice. Even if she knows he was where he had to go it still doesn’t stop the pain. 

"Go to the Tower, Brainy," Kara orders firmly, her hands on her hips as she looks over at Ellie curled into Lena. Brainy frowns at her in a silent question. "Go to the Tower, phone Alex, tell her what you told me, she might have an idea." 

"What about the DEO?" Lena asks but Kara shakes her head. 

"I don't want Lex knowing about this," Kara says firmly, her voice leaving no room for discussion. Brainy nods cooperatively before looking at Lena. 

"I'm sorry," He whispers before moving and Lena gives a short nod before Kara's making her way across the room.  Placing a comforting hand on Ellie back while hyper aware of how close she was to Lena, too.

Small sniffles come from Ellie and Lena finds herself holding her tighter, her face moving to soft blonde hair catching a soft familiar yet unfamiliar scent as she places a soft kiss on Ellie's temple. "It's ok, everything's fine," Lena soothes, as she moves to sit on the couch firmly securing Ellie in her lap smiling tenderly as Ellie tucks her head beneath her chin.

"Everything's ok, El," Kara says, following and sitting beside Lena, who looks fondly at her. The Kryptonians arms looped behind her shoulders the other running a soothing hand up the toddlers back. It's the warmth and security Kara seems to give that makes her relax, dipping her head and holding Ellie close, desperate to protect her from the world. 

"I didn't press the watch, Kara," Lena whispers and Kara nods stoically her eyes watching Ellie. 

"I don't think you did either," Kara agrees, pulling away and looking up into Lena’s eyes with a weighted look. A look that confirms Lena’s suspicions, that Kara has the same thoughts. That their lives must have been so dangerous that they had taught Ellie to never forget about the watch, to always push her mommy’s watch when she was in trouble. "Hey, Ellie?" Kara asks sitting back and Lena pulls back to see watery green eyes look up at Kara. "Did you push Mommy's watch?" 

A small blonde head nods and Ellie sniffles, "Don't want Mommy to get hurt," Ellie whispers and Lena's chest aches at the admission. 

"I know and it's so good you told me, El. You’re very brave for keeping you and mommy safe," Kara praises with a blinding smile. Ellie’s eyes brighten a bit as she gives a small smile before nuzzling back into Lena. 

"We're proud of you, Ellie," Lena reassures, as her chest swells with pride. Kara's head tilts slightly and Lena feels the small body in her arms tense up. "You have to go?" Lena asks, her voice softer than she intended. 

Kara watches her for a moment. "I- I should," Kara says, unsure, as she stands.

But Ellies shifts forward in her arms, pushing painfully off her chest. "No-No go Jeju," Ellie cries and it makes both Kara and Lena jump at the intensity of the toddler’s protest. 

"Ellie, it's ok," Lena says, trying to soothe the agitated child in her arms. 

"No! No leave Jeju, no go," Ellie shouts, lunging forward into Kara’s legs forcing her to sit back down. Small arms wrapped around Kara's neck and blue eyes look at Lena in confusion.

"It's ok," Kara softens her arms wrapping around Ellie. "It's ok, I'm not going anywhere," Kara promises. 

"Kara there's an-" 

"Alex can handle it," Kara says after pressing her comms, cutting her off as she curls around the little girl clinging to her chest. 

Lena realises how disarming it is, and how curiously endearing watching Supergirl, comfort a small miniature of herself on Lena’s white couch. Ellie tucked under Kara's chin, her cheek pressed against the crest on Kara's chest. Kara scratching lightly against the small back, her fingers running through the ends of straight locks, Kara's muttering something Lena can't understand under her breath. Whatever it is, is slowly calming Ellie, her eyes drooping as she does. It fills Lena with a yearning she has to shake away, to deny herself. After all, this isn’t real. 

"What does that mean?" Lena asks quietly, distracting herself as Kara finishes. 

"It's a sort of nursery rhyme, I guess," Kara admits. "My mother used to tell me when I was a child. It's about Rao and Krypton's creation." 

"It clearly worked," Lena muses, watching Ellie as she sleeps. "Thank you for staying," Lena says her eyes shining with a soft upturn of her lips. 

"Somethings are more important," Kara mutters. 

Lena tilts her head in agreement and moves towards the kitchen island where her phone is laying face up. Looking over her work emails while watching as Kara sits on her couch, gently rocking Ellie her face softening at the view. Until Lena looks up a short while later to find Kara float rocking Ellie a couple of feet off the couch. Lena clears her throat loudly making Kara look over her shoulder. Lena points with an arched brow as she points at the couch with an unimpressed glare. Kara's about a foot off the couch curled around Ellie supportively. Kara blushes looking away sheepishly before lowering herself standing before moving to lie Ellie on the couch. 

"No," Ellie states petulantly and Kara sighs, bundling Ellie into her arms. Kara and Lena share a soft look as Kara walks over. 

"Jeju, no go," Ellie mutters as she rubs her tired eyes and tightens her grip. 

Kara glances down sympathetically trying to dislodge Ellie from around her neck "Sorry, El," Kara says softly. "We play tomorrow, maybe?" Kara suggests, squeezing to get Ellie to let go.

"No, don't go," Ellie squeals louder, causing Kara to wince at the loud sound, so close to her very sensitive ears. Kara sighs, running a hand through her hair looking at Lena who gives a strained smile. 

"Ellie, Jeju has to go back to her house," Lena tries, exhaustion beginning to etch over her as the sun sets over the city beyond them. Between the Danvers family turning up to make plans, trying to work and looking after Ellie the day had been long and far too drawn out for Lena to cope with. 

"Why though?" Ellie asks, wide green eyes staring up at Lena. "Why does Jeju not stay with us no more?" 

"It's complicated, Ellie," Lena breathes out heavily and a lower lip juts out further. 

“No, Mommy, Jeju, no go,” Ellie protests and Kara and Lena exchange a long look. 

“I-I mean, you- you could,” Lena suggests as she rubs her eyebrow looking away from Kara. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asks quickly before her cheeks flush. “It’s just…” Kara’s face flashes with a grimace, her eyes darting down to Ellie who tugs irritably on the neck of her suit. 

“We don’t really have much of a choice,” Lena sighs, pinching her nose. “Ok, Ellie, Jeju’s going to stay but we need to help her get some clothes. 

Ellie perks up as soon as they're in the car, Kara borrowing sweats and a jumper from Lena as they drive to Kara’s and then for food. As they drive Lena can see Ellie fast asleep in her seat. Head lulled to the side, thumb firmly in her mouth. 

"I could sleep on the couch," Kara offers, thoughtfully after a few moments of silence. "It's not like I can get a bad back." 

"Kara, that's too much to ask of you," Lena says, reasonably aware of what Kara can or can’t do, hating to admit her life would be easier than Kara dropping by unexpectedly. 

"You're not asking me, I'm offering," Kara says with a wide smile and before Lena can talk herself out of it, she's nodding. 

"I... I- Alright," Lena agrees. "But you're not sleeping on the couch, my bed’s big enough for both of us." 

Kara looks away with a faint blush before nodding, "If you're comfortable with that."

An hour later after stopping by Kara’s to get clothes and then Chinese food which she was ganged up on by two annoying yet adorable pouts. Pulling into the parking lot and carrying Ellie up the stairs with Kara carrying everything else Ellie slowly wakes. 

“Come on sleeping beauty, you’re going to miss the potstickers,” Kara teases as Lena sets the toddler down as soon as their in the apartment

Ellie saves her when she turns to Kara with wide happy eyes. "Jeju stay!”

"If that's ok with you?" Kara chuckles crouching to Ellie's height. Ellie grins up at her before running off back to the living room, Hopper tucked safely under her arm. 

"I dread to ask how many potstickers you bought," Lena says, teasingly eyeing the bulging plastic bag, Kara is carrying to the table.

"Enough for me and maybe some for Ellie," Kara teases, setting the bags on the counter with a grin. “If she behaves?” Kara teases, earning a glare from Ellie. 

"Share, Jeju," Ellie orders and Kara purses her lips playfully in agreeance. Enjoying the toddler’s eagerness as she stands at Kara's side. 

"Sure," Kara grins before ducking down to Ellie’s height. "As long as Mommy doesn't make us eat the vegetables," Kara says, in a low teasing hiss.

Ellie looks positively horrified by the suggestion to the point she runs to the couch and declares as she strikes a Supergirl pose. "No, no to vegetables. You can't make us Mommy." 

Lena holds her hands up in surrender with an airy laugh, "I didn't suggest anything." 

"But you were going to," Kara accuses, making Lena laugh. 

"No, I think we deserve a night of no vegetables after today," Lena admits and Kara gives a small smile before running to the couch and standing on it behind Ellie, she scoops the child onto her shoulder and points at Lena. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Lena Luthor?!" 

Lena laughs as Ellie shrieks and giggles from Kara's shoulder while she plates the ridiculous amount of potstickers and noodles Kara has purchased. She's sure nearly all the Chinese takeout restaurants are personally kept in business just by her. 

"Come on you two, eat," Lena encourages as she sets the plates on the table. 

They laugh and Lena begins to wonder how easy it would to have this small little family, and have Kara could fit back into her life so effortlessly, or the way Ellie has slotted into their life as though it is simply her right for being., There is a warmth building in Lena’s chest as both blondes grin at each other like they have their own secret language, and her heartaches as memories of her own mother and their bond rush back. Her heart swelling as Kara helps Ellie into her chair while Lena pours wine for them both. 

Lena takes a sip, hiding a secret smile, at the affronted way Kara looks at the cheeky smile Ellie has as she steals the potstickers from her plate or the way Kara laughs into her wine glass at Ellie's small dance as she eats the prize Or the way Kara screws her face up at Lena's Szechuan tofu and Lena’s responding eye roll. Together, Ellie and Kara clear the table, Kara keeping a watchful eye as Ellie carefully carries her glass to the kitchen. 

"Thanks,” Kara grins as Lena takes the glasses and places them on the counter. 

"Jeju come play," Ellie calls as Lena and Kara move unconsciously around one another. 

"I’ll be there in a second," Kara replies, distractedly as she helps Lena, brushing faintly against her back sending a shiver up her spine that Lena ignores, as Ellie tugs on Kara’s shirt impatiently. 

Lena feels her stomach flip flop weirdly at the prospect of sharing a bed with Kara, again. A small voice in the back of her mind reminding her it’s to make Ellie's life comfortable, and Lena realizes she would do anything in her power for the child. 

"Why don't we watch that Disney film you liked? Before bath time?" Lena suggests, trying to calm the toddler down before attempting to put her to bed. Ellie nods excitedly as Lena sets up the television. Ellie shifts excitedly to the sofa’s edge as Kara prepares popcorn. 

"You're going to eat me out of food before tomorrow at this rate?" Lena jokes.

"You never complained about my appetite before you know?" Kara scoffs and Lena rolls her eyes, ignoring the casually painful reminder. 

"Well there weren't two of you then," Lena says pointing to Ellie before stealing a handful of popcorn. 

"Hey," Kara protests lightly as Lena curls on the corner of the couch while Kara sits on the opposite side of Ellie. They sit and half an hour in Lena glances over to see, Kara's curled in the deep pocket of the corner couch with Ellie smushed against the Kryptonians' side. It makes a small smile tug at the corner of her lips remembering how comfortable Kara used to be in Lena’s place before… Now it warms her the way Kara's taken to Ellie as the toddler unconsciously plays with the corner of Kara's shirt. Blue eyes meet hers as matching smiles spread over their faces. They let Ellie watch the rest of the film in easy silence often broken by soft giggles from Ellie. As the credits roll Kara lifts Ellie, chuckling softly at the toddler’s quiet, tired grumbles as Kara takes her to the bedroom, Lena following behind them. 

"Pj's?" Kara asks and Lena points to a drawer as she helps Ellie remove her shirt. 

"Story mommy?" Ellie asks as she pulls a top over her head. Lena nods with a smile. It's become part of the routine that they've fallen into. Kara does bath time and Lena does storytime. She never thought she would be the playful parent if she had ever had children yet here she was. Once Ellie's dressed the toddler climbs into her new bed, her eyes are heavy as she mutters for her familiar story. 

Lena tries to contain her smile, it's a habit she realises, Ellie's go-to story appears to be a book Kara had found when they were trying to get furniture. It's a silly story about a ladybug who doesn't have many friends and she ends up befriending a spider. Lena has yet to find out how it ends however since Ellie is often asleep by the tenth page. Lena glances at Kara who leans in the doorway curiously. So far, the Kryptonian hasn't been there for many but Lena realises it's about to change. That it's not her and Ellie against the world, that Kara's taken it on herself to be a solid part of the toddler's life. Lena perches beside her barely fitting beside Ellie who stares sleepily up at her. 

Lena begins reading the now familiar story softly and she shifts as she tells the story feeling Kara watching her with such intensity she isn’t sure if her heat vision will activate or not. She continues until she glances up to see Ellie's eyes have drift shut, soft puffs of breath coming from her and Lena smiles shutting the book and moving carefully, turning the nightlight off. She looks up to find Kara still there, her arms crossed over her arms, a thoughtful look on her face. Lena pulls the door over as Kara turns back to the living room. 

"What's wrong?" Lena asks quietly, feeling on edge at the prospect of Kara judging her silently. 

"It's nothing,” Kara shrugs. “I just... I never thought I'd get this and now- now it's almost too good to be true," Kara explains and Lena nods. 

"I know," Lena admits, her hands fidgeting self consciously. "I know it's hard, especially after everything that's happened." 

She looks up to find Kara watching her, "We couldn't have done this without one another, Lena." 

Lena scoffs, "I'm sure doing this with anyone but me would have been easier." 

"Don't sell yourself so short," Kara argues softly. "You've done everything you could for Ellie, welcomed her into your life, even though it isn’t easy.." Kara sits as she watches Lena and a smile tugs at the corner of the Kryptonians lips. “We’re a team again, we look out for each other.” 

Lena gives a small smile as Kara moves away to sit in front of her laptop while Lena looks over her work emails, draining the rest of her wine to avoid Kara’s kind words. They work in silence at opposite ends of the apartment until Lena feels her eyes growing heavy and she begins to turn everything off. 

It makes Kara look up from her work asking, "Are you heading to bed?" 

Lena nods, wringing her hand looking a bit nervous, "You can stay up if you’re not ready-" 

"No, no, I'm coming," Kara says quickly shutting the laptop with a crunch and both women flinch at the sound. Lena gives a curt half smile before turning down the hall, her mind racing at the thought of Kara in her bed. It's fine, she reminds herself, Kara's been in her bed plenty of times before just as she had been in Kara's. 

She doesn't wait for Kara, but she hears the soft pad of feet behind her. As soon as Lena's through her bedroom door she's moving into her bathroom beginning her nightly routine, the sooner she goes to sleep the sooner she can wake up and move on from this uncomfortable situation. Kara was in her room and going to be in her bed, it shouldn't bother her, after all, they had shared each other's beds before. With little or no thought, waking up wrapped in each other because that was what they did, even if they didn’t question it. Or at least, Lena hadn't had the heart to ask anyone. Her only other experiences had come with the accompaniment of sex. Her only other friend was Andrea and she refused to give her this level of ammunition. 

Lena finishes wiping her makeup and brushes her teeth before moving into the closet, as she passes back into the bedroom Kara's not there, probably using the guest bath Lena reasons. Standing in her closet staring into the drawer that houses her nightwear. Nightwear she would normally wear in a relationship. She lifts the lace with a sigh before shoving it back into the drawer. She can't wear that in front of good and pure Kara, Lena was certain the Kryptonian would have a heart attack. 

It takes some digging before she finds a pair of silk shorts and matching top she had bought on a whim, she stares at the cotton Midvale tee that lies folded at the bottom of the drawer and promptly slides the drawer shut much like the box of emotions that's threatening to burst forth reminding her off all the late nights in Kara's apartment, sitting curled together on Kara's uncomfortable couch, the blonde running a soothing hand over her ankle sending shivers up her leg. Soft words of comfort that used to fall from Kara's lips that would make Lena want to cry. But now that box has been shut for months now, nearly a year. 

A year since the reveal and now she was going to share her bed with Kara, share her life with her for the sanity of a three year old child that was theirs. That was sleeping soundly in the comfort of a new bed. Lena changes, slipping on her robe with a sigh before stepping out of the closet to find Kara perched on the end of her bed, flannel pyjamas with her hair tied back up, her face void of glasses that makes Lena's chest clench uncomfortably. 

"I, uh, I wasn't sure which side you wanted," Kara says awkwardly. Lena stutters before shrugging and moving around the bed. 

"I-I’m good with either," Lena says, uneasily as Kara watches her closely. 

"I can still sleep on the couch," Kara offers. 

"No," Lena responds far too quickly. "No," She repeats slower. "It's fine, I'll take the left," Lena mutters as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed pushing her hair from her face as she takes a breath. This is ridiculous, she thinks, she shouldn't be this nervous. It's just Kara. Kara who lied to you and called you a villain, a sneering voice reminds her but she shakes it away, they were past that, weren't they? Even as the charming dimples make her heart flutter and despite the smouldering resentment she feels as she shrugs out of her robe. 

"You're wearing that to bed?" Kara squeaks. Lena turns slowly, her eyes rolling shifting to a raised unimpressed brow as Kara swallows thickly. 

"I don't normally wear anything to bed, Kara, so this is the best option for us both, don't you think?" Lena quips as she slides into bed. Kara gives a rigid nod before lying flat on her back. Lena plunges the room into darkness, illuminated only by the city lights beyond the window. She can feel Kara's rigid body beside her and it reminds her how they aren't friends anymore, she was a villain and that was how Kara saw her. A Luthor, destined to betray her again. 

"This shouldn't be this hard," Kara voices into the dark and Lena can see her hands fidgeting. 

"It's fine, Kara, I'd be apprehensive too after everything," Lena admits and it makes Kara sit up quickly. Lena looks up into fiery blue eyes and her heart does that horrible flutter again. 

"What?" 

"I said I understand why you would be apprehensive-" 

"I'm not apprehensive, Lena, I... I feel awkward like this is foreign to us," Kara protests. 

"Kara-" 

"No, we've shared a bed for most of our friendship, one bump in the road shouldn't change that," she argues. 

"It's a pretty big bump," Lena whispers defeatedly, staring out onto the city. 

"It happened, Lena, I forgave you, just as you forgave me," Kara says softly and Lena looks up into those sincere blue eyes. Blue eyes that are so set in their opinion Lena relents even if she in herself doesn’t believe that Kara could forgive her so easily. 

“I wish I had never made such a stupid choice,” Lena whispers into the darkness. 

“We all make mistakes,” Kara mutters. “I should know, I shouldn’t have kept my secret for so long, I certainly shouldn’t have called you a villain.” 

“It’s what I was.” 

“No, you were upset and rightly so. I should have talked to you instead of hiding like the coward I was,” Kara whispers looking down and Lena reaches up unconsciously, squeezing Kara’s shoulder. 

“You weren’t a coward,” Lena insists. “You were scared of my reaction, and it was justified.” 

Kara’s jaw clenches and unclenches multiple times before her eyes meet Lena’s once more, “We’re ok, now right?” 

"We are," Lena whispers and it makes Kara lie down beside her, a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips. She can feel the heat radiating from the Kryptonian beside her and it makes Lena roll onto her side, the familiarity of Kara lying across the bed lulling her into relaxation, the way Kara's presence fills her with the familiar sense of safety she had missed after the reveal. Her eyes flutter shut at the thought of Kara, being here as just Kara, not the superhero with superhuman gifts, or the alien from another planet, just her soft warm and safe Kara that holds her when she's upset and looks at her like she's the most brilliant person in the world. And as the repeating lulling of Kara breathes her into a state of relaxation she hasn’t had in a long time and her only thought as she falls asleep is how she might want something just like this. 

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**As always thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks everything you all are so amazing and it truly does fuel me to keep giving you what you want.**

**Also thank you to my beta who is as fabulous as always.**

**If you want to come shout at me more or support me come do so on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95). **

**Until next week folks!**


End file.
